Total Drama Revenge Of the All Stars
by The Ghost Warrior120
Summary: After Don's show, Chris gets jealous and decided to do one more season of Total Drama. He brings 52 contestants and cast from the Ridonculous Race and 4 new contestants. It will be on the island, the studio set, and around the island, but not for 1 million dollars, for 5 million dollars. What would happen? Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Motherload of Campers

"What's up everyone! I'm Chris McLean. Season 8 of Total Drama folks, the world is once again mine. Ever since that knockoff of a race, I decided to bring back fifty-two contestants and 4 newbies. This season will be motherload of seasons. They'll be competing on the island, at the movies and around the world for FIVE MILLION DOLLARS! And here they come now." Just then a bus pulled up to the airport.

"First off we got Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna." Chris said as they came off the bus. Gwen, Courtney and Heather all exchanged glares.

"Nice you to see again Heather." said Gwen sternly.

"Same always as Gwen, ready to lose again by the strongest player ." replied Heather

"Oh please I'm better than both of you combined." said Courtney

Heather glared "You never even won a season Courtney, you didn't make it to a finale!" The C.I.T scowled at Heather for that.

"Its so nice so nice to see you three finally getting along." Duncan said teasingly. "Oh Shut it Duncan!" yelled Courtney.

Chris continued introducing the next contestants. "Next we've got Beth, D.J, Bridgette and Geoff." They all got off the bus, waving.

"What's up dudes!" said Geoff

"Geoff you have no right to talk like that you traitor!" said Chris

"What I do?" said Geoff

"You won Don's show you betrayed me and the producers. At least Noah and Owen never won another show." ranted Chris

"That may be true, but I still like the race better." said Noah as he and Owen stepped off the bus.

"WOO-HOO"yelled Owen

"What that's supposed to mean?" hissed Chris

"The Race got me a girlfriend" the bookworm said dryly.

"WHAT? No way!" yelled Chris

"It's true it was very touchy." said Owen

"Can't you just watch the show? Or your just jealous their ratings are better than yours." said Noah

"OH, burn!" exclaimed Geoff as everybody exploding into laughter.

"Okay, our next contestants are Noah, Owen, and Cody." said Chris

"Hey the Codester is back!" said Cody as he stepped off the bus.

"How's it going Cody? Sierra been good to you?" asked Gwen

"Good actually! Besides the fact that Sierra is a bigger stalker than ever. Thankfully, she's putting more attention to Noah and his girlfriend than me." Cody explained

Everyone look at Noah was blushing.

The host continued."Also returning Justin and Trent." those two got off the bus.

"Feels good to back."said Justin

Trent walked up to Gwen. "Hey Gwen." he said "Hey trent" replied Gwen. This is an awkward moment.

Chris introduced the next contestants. "Next up we got Eva, Tyler and Ezekiel." They all got off the bus

"Wait home school is back?! asked Duncan surprised "The FBI find him and restored his humanity, so I decided to give him a second chance." Chris explained

"EXTREME! I'm back baby." said Tyler

"Move it jock boy." said Eva as she pushes him aside

"The Zeke is back." said Ezekiel. Just then another bus pulled up to the airport.

"And lets hear it for our contestants from the second generation, first off we have Mike, Zoey, Cameron." They got off the bus and Cameron notices one of them.

"Gwen!" said Cameron as went up to her and hugged her happily.

"That's right both of you guys were on TDAS." said Cody

"Yep and your Cody right?"said Cameron

"At your service" replied Cody.

"Hey, good to see you man." said Mike as he high five Cody

"You guys know each other?" asked Zoey

"Yep we been best buds since high school." replied Mike

"So Cody, Sierra talked about you many times how can you handled her." asked Cameron

"I don't I always try to dodge her." said the Geek.

Chris continued with the contestants."Brick, Jo, Lighting, Anne Maria" They walked out of the bus.

"Brick MacArthur reporting for duty!" Brick saluted.

"Wassup losers, you guys might as well just give up, you too jockstrap and spraycan." said Jo

"Shut up Jo, it ain't Lighting's fault you are bad at this game." Lighting said

"Oh ya'll did not just go there!" said Anne Maria clearly angry.

"Hey you three save the fights for later, next is Sam and Dakota." Chris introduced. They both stepped off the bus.

"Hi guys, glad to be back." said Dakota

"Nice to see you guys again." Sam said

"Lastly we Dawn, Staci and Scott." Chris finished. Scott came off the bus covering his ears.

"Staci will not shut up!" complained Scott as Staci followed him off.

"Hi guys did you know that my great, great, great uncle can build a toothbrush with toothpaste and-" Staci continued to talk making everyone covering their ears.

"She never stops talking." stated Sam

"Why is she back?!" demanded Jo

"Don't know, don't care." Chris shrugged. "Our last contestant from season 4 is Dawn."

"Dawn who?" asked Scott. Then turn around. "Oh no, not her!"

"Greetings friends." said Dawn.

Then the third bus had pulled up. "And here's the campers from Pahkitew Island. First off we have Shawn and Jasmine."

"I can't believe we'll be traveling the world. This'll will be quite an adventure." said Jasmine.

"Yeah". Shawn said "As long as we don't any places that will be crawling with zombies."

"Next, Topher the camper who tried to fill my shoes." said Chris

"Relax Chris I'm not here to take your job, this time I focusing on the challenges." said Topher

"Good to know.'" said Chris. "And we also have Dave the whiner and Sky the heart breaker." They both came off the bus holding hands and smiling.

"Uh didn't you two like break up on Pahkitew Island." asked Chris confused.

"We did, but thanks to my brother Noah's advice we patch things up." said Dave. Some people started to look at Noah.

"I didn't know you had a brother." said Owen. Noah just shrugged "You never asked." he said.

"I see the resemblance." said Gwen smirking

"And the fashion." said Dakota

"It's really good to see guys back together." said Jasmine

"Thanks Jasmine." said Sky

"OK, OK just go stand over there with everyone else." said Chris "Our next contestant are Amy and Samey."

"For the last time is Sammy!" shouted Sammy

"Oh shut it Lamey." said Amy.

"Hey! Save the drama for the show you two." said Chris."Next we have Sugar even though she not at all that sweet." Sugar got off the bus.

"Howdy ya'll! Meet the prettiest and cutest girl you ever seen." said Sugar.

"Yeesh, In her mind." Dave whispered to Sky who giggled.

"Her pretty? She seems ugly as Eva." Leshawna told Gwen, then turned to Eva "No offense girl."

"None taken." said Eva

"Next we have SCARLETT?!" said Chris scared. Everybody else gasped in horror.

"Relax everyone I change my ways honest." said Scarlett

"It's gonna a long time to regain your trust." Jasmine said sternly

"Fair enough" replied Scarlett

Chris recover from the surprise. "Next we have Max." Max stepped off the bus.

"Greetings peasants, prepare for EVIL!" yelled Max untitled Chris shove him aside.

"And for our next contestant is Alejandro." the host continued.

The first generation and some of the second generation groaned, the third generation girls awed over the Spaniard. This cause Justin cringe in jealousy.

"Hola Chris." greeted Alejandro.

"Oh great, not Al." Cody groaned

"You better believe it. And don't call me Al!" said Alejandro

"And our last camper is Sierra." Sierra jumped out the bus wheezing excitedly. She saw Cody and Cameron any wheezed harder

"CODY-CAM!" she squealed. She crushed them both as she hugged them.

"Agh, Mike help." Cameron called. "And Cody too.

"Sierra let go of those two. Ratings are low and we can't afford an injury from bone crushing." Chris ordered.

"Who said I was crushing bones." said Sierra. She heard a small crack in Cody's arm but pretend she didn't hear it.

"Chef!" Chris called. Chef walked by and separated Sierra from Cody and Cameron. The fan girl tried to break out of the cook grip but wasn't strong enough.

"So is this everyone?" Asked Heather.

"Nope." said Chris

"WHAT?" Said everybody

"That's right we're brought 8 contestants from the Ridonculous Race and 4 newbies." said Chris. Then another bus pulled up. "First up is someone who practically Courtney's twin, Emma."

"Emma's here?!" exclaimed Noah

Emma stepped off the bus and saw Noah. "Noah!" she shouted. The two ran to each other and kiss.

"THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Chris screamed in shock.

"Seriously man, watch the show!" shouted Noah

"The bookworm got a girlfriend, I never thought I see the day." said Duncan.

Chris recovered from the shock, continued. "Next up is Emma's actual sister, Kitty."

Kitty stepped off the bus and took a selfie with Noah and Emma. Then she took a selfie with everyone in the background.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Our next camper is Geoff's buddy is Brody." Chris announced

"Wassup everyone! Ready to party!" shouted Brody. Everyone stared at him blankly. "Huh tough crowd." He walked over to Geoff and fist bumped him.

"Next we have the police cadets MacArthur and Sanders."

As soon they exited the bus MacArthur tackled Duncan and pinned him to the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent!" the loud cadet shouted.

"But I didn't even do anything yet." said Duncan in defense

"Yet, being the key word there." said Noah, which made Emma giggle.

"Come on MacArthur let him go." said Sanders. MacArthur reluctantly let go of him.

"We also have the besties Devin and Carrie." Chris announced. They both exited the bus.

"It's really great to see you guys." said Kitty

"You too Kitty." replied Carrie

"And last and last but not least the youngest competitor ever to compete it's Junior." Chris announced. Junior got out the bus.

"Hi guys." said Junior nervously. Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Scott, Jo, Lighting, Amy, and Max all shot him an evil glare which made Junior a little worried.

"And here's the 4 new contestants. First we got Corey." Chris announced. A figure came out the bus he had blue hair and wearing an orange beanie hat with a tiny skull on it. He had on a black shirt with white sleeves and also wearing orange shorts. "Wassup guys." He said

"Corey!" said Mike and Cody. Corey walked up to them and gave him high fives.

"You guys know him?" asked Gwen.

"Yep." replies Cody.

"We been buds since we were 8 along with Mac." explained Corey.

"Who's Mac?" asked Zoey

Chris interrupted them. "Ahem! Still introducing here! Next we have Laney."

A girl a stepped off the bus with bobbed red hair. She had on black eye shadow, also wearing a green t-shirt with black stripes that short yellow sleeves and had red leggings and black boots.

"Lanes. Glad you could make it." said Corey jokingly

"Hey guys." said Laney as she hug Corey and Cody. This infuriated Sierra and tried harder to break out Chef's grip.

"You two go ahead and enjoy yourselves, because love will not get you anywhere" said a girl who had pink hair with a purple headband, white T-shirt and purple skirt.

"And introducing Corey's older sister Trina." said Chris.

Corey, Cody, Mike and Laney groaned.

"She's like a Heather where we're from." Cody whispered to Gwen who giggled.

Trina heard this. "I HEARD THAT GEEKFACE." she yelled

"Hey hey hey, ease up on my friend." said Trent as he walked up to them.

"Whatever." said Trina.

"I'm liking her already. Anyway Let's give it up for our final contestant, Mac!" Said Chris, but no one came off the bus. "Uh..."

"Chris there was no one else on the bus." said Junior

"Then where's-" Chris was interrupted when music started playing.

Suddenly a helicopter glided down to the ground and a figure jumped out and reveal to be the same height as Mike, with spikey hair going down,wearing a open up red button shirt and white T-shirt inside with tan pants and dark green backpack, and shot them all a smirk. "Hey, how's everybody doing?"

"MAC!" shouted Cody, Corey and Mike, as they caught him in a group hug.

"Dude, what you doing here?" asked Cody.

"What's does it look like I'm here to make sure we're going all the way to the top." replied Mac.

Just then the giant jumbo plane pulled up to the airport.

"I thought the plane was destroyed." said Heather

"It was, but we got a new one." replied the host.

"But still, it looks pretty unstable." Dave said observing the plane.

"Relax it's perfectly safe." Chris reassured, then a piece of the plane fell off.

"Right." said Mac sarcastically

"All aboard." Chris led them inside

* * *

 **So there you have it. That's is everyone who is competing. This is chapter one! This also my very first story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry more are coming. Ghost Warrior out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Motherload of Campers Pt 2

Once they were all inside, Chris started to explained the rules.

"Welcome back campers! This you all be competing for five million dollars!"

Everyone began to cheer but Chris quickly shushed them.

"Every week there will be a challenge, whether it's on the island, the movie or our next destination. You will all be split into three teams of 18. The winners team gets to relax in First Class. The losers teams get to relax in the economy class, but the third team will have to make someone take the drop of shame."

"What kind of elimination you have for us, back on the island? The giant toilet?" asked Noah

"Sadly because of legal purposes we are supposed to the dock of shame or I'll get fired." said Chris with a disappointed look a his face.

Everyone cheered and some of them sighed in relief.

* * *

Chris had showed them the economy class. "This is the economy class where the losing team will stay between each destination."

"Um, where do we sleep?' asked Junior.

"Sugar, care to demonstrate?" Chris pointed to where Sugar was on a bench attached to the wall and was sleeping.

"That does not look comfortable." Emma pointed out.

"No comfort for losers." said Chris.

"This place hasn't change a bit." commented Gwen

* * *

Chris then show them First Class. "This is the first cabin where the winners of each week will stay."

Corey said. "Now this is more like it. Am I right Lanes?" he said to Laney who blushed.

Mac sighed as observed this. "Why can't she just admit it."

"I saw that look." said a voice, Mac turned around and saw the voice belong to Trent. "She likes him."

"True that." They fist bumped.

"So what's your story, you know Cody from somewhere?" asked Trent.

"Pretty much ,I met Cody when we were both eight years old and we've been best friends ever since. I really didn't have anyone to talk to back then. I never met my father and I just lost my brother in last year."

"Man...you been having it pretty rough."

"Not really, me and Cody are pretty much like brothers then came along Corey and Laney, they both use to have a band but it magically just ended, then there was Mike." Mac then looked and see Eva and Jo arm wrestling. "Oh man."

Chris continued with the rules. "Lastly we have the good ol confessional.

 **Dave: It's always got to be in the toilet.**

 **Corey: Alright, I watched all the past shows and World Tour had to be my least favorite and what's worse is Trina competing with me.**

Chris finished explaining the rules. "And that's pretty much it. We'll be heading to our first destination soon so, everyone head back to the economy section and buckle up."

"You mean we can't ride in here." said Sam.

"Nope".

Everyone groaned and complained.

* * *

Hours later the plane had took off and everyone was in the economy section.

"And then she started revealing several facts about me." Cody was explaining to Corey about Sierra.

"But I thought you always wanted the girls to go crazy for you." Trina taunted. Cody glared at her.

Jo was complaining. "How much longer are we on this piece of crap."

"A lot longer if you keep whining." said Heather. They both growled at each other.

Mike was shaking a little and holding on to the seat.

"Mike are you okay." Zoey says in concern.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Mike laughed nervously.

 **Mike: I kind of have a fear of flying.**

"Dude, calm down." said Mac. "Air travel is one of the safest forms of transportation."

"Yeah unless you're in a death trap." Noah mention. Just then a hole opened in the wall of the plane."This one for example!"

Everyone were screaming and hanging on to something.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" screamed Owen.

Samey was losing her grip. "I can't hold on long any longer." Then she lost her grip. Lucky for her, Cody grab her wrist and she held on.

Laney was having the same dilemma.

"Why did I ever signed up for this?!" she yelled, then loses her grip, but Corey manage to catch her and hold her close.

"None of my friends are dying on my watch." said Corey. This cause Laney to stare dreamily at him.

"Everyone hold one!" yelled Sanders as she manage to shove a large crate into the wall of the plane to block the hole, allowing everyone to breathe.

"Uh, thanks. For saving me." said Samey

"Anytime." Cody replied and they both blushed.

Mike was holding his knees and rocking back and forth. "Flying, flying, flying" he said.

"Oh man, that was insane." said Devin still shocked

"For real." agreed Trent.

"Hey Lanes you all right?" asked Corey causing Laney to snap out of her trance and let go of him.

"Uh yeah. Thanks." she said.

"Not a problem." said Corey and left. Laney sighed dreamily then shook it off.

"Get it together!" Laney said to herself.

"You like him do you?" said Kitty smirking.

Laney was startled and stuttered. "I..no I don't!" She says quickly.

"Oh please I know that look, my sister had that look when she saw Noah." Kitty replied. Emma's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Really?" Noah smirked at his girlfriend.

"Kitty!" yelled Emma.

"What? You did!" said Kitty in defense while smiling.

* * *

Hours later the plane had landed and Chris had led everyone outside.

"Welcome back to Egypt!" Chris announced.

 **DJ: NO! Not here again.**

"Today 's challenge is the good ol basket weaving row boating challenge."

"We just been on 10 hour flight." Scott complain. "And we already got a challenge."

"And it's an old one." added Duncan.

"Yep. Pretty much." replied Chris

"It's like a giant sauna here." Corey groaned.

"It would help if you took your hat off for once Core." said Laney.

"No way, it's on my iconic features."

"Oh please." said Mac rolling his eyes.

Chris smash two cymbals together to shush them. "Man I'm glad to do that again! Now, on to your teams."

Sierra cheered and wave her energetically. "I wanna team up with Cody and Cody-Cam, no one else."

"Did I say you can choose?" Chris referred. "No, the team captains are choosing which are Cody, Beth and Heather. The person you pick will be the process will repeat till all the teams are full. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, Cody, you're up."

 **Sierra: Cody as a team captain? (She squealed) He is so gonna to pick me, I can feel it.**

 **Cody: Look** **it's not like I hate Sierra, but she made TDWT horrible for me, and I want to prove how far I can get without her. If she keeps crushing and cuddling me it proves that I'm weak.**

"I choose Mac." Cody said.

Mac walked over to his friend and high fived him. The camera showed Sierra who was really shocked.

 **Sierra: WHY DIDN'T HE PICKED ME?!**

It was Beth turn.

"D.J"

D.J smiled and walked over to join Beth, then Heather stepped up.

 **Heather: The choice was hard. Everyone here is pretty much useless. But I had to go with...**

"Alejandro." Heather said.

Alejandro smirked and join her.

"Just know that was pure strategic." Heather said sternly. Alejandro just smiled

 **Alejandro: She's warming up to me, I can feel it.**

"Alright Mac, pick for your team." Chris said

"Corey." said Mac. Corey walked over and high five both Cody and Mac.

D.J stepped up, "We'll take Leshawna." She walked up and high five D.J

Alejandro stepped up.

"It's a tough call, but I'll take, Duncan."

The punk quirked an eyebrow but still join them.

The team picking ended up very predictable for the rest of the time. Leshawna chose Bridgette. Duncan chose Courtney who was surprised. Corey chose Laney. Bridgette chose Geoff. Courtney chose Scott. Laney had picked Mike. Geoff picked Brody. Scott had chose Jo. Mike of course had picked Zoey. Brody had picked Devin. It was Jo turn...

"Eh, what the heck I chose Lighting."

"Sha-bam! Lighting strikes!" he shouted as he join his team.

"Yeah don't sweat it." Jo said annoyed.

 **Jo: I didn't want to pick him, but everyone else are weaklings.**

Zoey then stepped up and picked Gwen. Devin had chose Carrie. Lighting chose Anne Maria. Gwen picked Trent. Carrie picked Sanders. Anne Maria had chose Justin. Trent picked Ezekiel. Sanders chose MacArthur. Justin picked Eva. Ezekiel chose Owen. MacArthur picked Tyler. Eva decided to chose Trina. . Tyler had picked Brick. Trina chose Scarlett. Owen picked Noah. Brick have chose Dawn. Scarlett picked Max as nervously walked over. Noah chose Emma. Dawn picked Dakota. Max chose Topher. Emma have picked Kitty. Dakota picked Sam. Topher have chose Amy. It was Kitty's turn.

"Hmmm, I'll take Junior!"

"Me?!" said Junior in surprise.

"Yeah, you could be valuable." Kitty replied.

"Uh, thanks!" said Junior.

"No problem!" Then Kitty took a selfie with him.

The teams were finishing up, Sam have chose Cameron. Amy chose...

"We'll take Sierra."

"NO! Sierra screamed "I will not be separated from my Codykins!"

"Sorry Sierra, the choices are final." explained Chris.

Junior had later chose Samey. Cameron had chose Shawn. Sierra had chose Sugar.

"Alright we need to speed this up a little bit so I'm gonna to finished up here." said Chris. "Dave and Sky, you both are on Cody's team and Jasmine and Staci your on Beth's team."

The four head over to there assigned teams.

"Now that we have our teams, I want to hear some confessionals." Chris said through the groans of everybody.

 **Cody: Okay I kind of glad to be back on the show. I'm really glad I was chose as a team captain. I pretty much got all my friends on this team including Mac, Corey, and Mike.**

 **Noah: So, back with most of the people that voted me out. At least I got Owen, Emma, Kitty and Dave. So I have some allies here. That's cool.**

 **Dave: Okay I really did not go back on this show because of last time. But I got Sky and my brother Noah on my team, and Noah's friend Owen seems to be cool. But Noah has warn me about his farting.**

 **Gwen: For once I'm not on the same team with Heather, that's a relief .**

 **Trent: (sighs) Man, I never thought I get to compete again. And me and Gwen are on the same team, this could get awkward.**

 **Mike: This season will kind of different for me because I don't have my personalities anymore. But I still hold their special skills which might come in handy.**

 **Courtney: I can't believe I'm on the same team with Duncan and I'm still at Gwen for stealing him and forcing me to vote myself off.**

 **Jo: I've lost both times I've been on this show. But this time I'm going all the way to the top.**

 **Shawn: I'm going to try to keep my confessionals simple because Chris used them against me and Jasmine last season.**

 **Duncan: Lets just make one thing clear. I'm not going nice again! I don't want to repeat like last time!**

 **Alejandro: I would have to be more careful this season because everyone pretty much know my game.**

 **Heather: My team is pretty much fill with the most strongest people on this show and everyone else is useless.**

 **Emma: When we're asked to this show Noah and Owen made me and Kitty watched all of the past seasons. It was a long week, but it was worth hearing Noah sing.**

 **Junior: This time I'm with a bunch of teenagers in a voting system instead of a race. I seen the others shows, so I know who to watch out for. I may be younger than the others but I have smarts.**

 **Mac: Okay I didn't really to join, but all my friends convince me to join and also Mike, Cody and Corey came along and I'm on the same with them. I seen all the other seasons and I know who to trust. Also I'm going help Cody with his stalker problem.**

 **Trina: Watch out Total Drama contestants. Because you all going to lose to ME!**

Chris continued "Now that you guys are in your teams, lets give you guys your names! Cody," he gestured to Cody's team. "You guys will be known as the Killer Lions!"

"Woo! I'm a lion!" Owen said in joy.

Chris then turned to Beth. "Beth, your team will be known as the Screaming Panthers!"

Sam chuckled. "Killer."

Staci started to talk. "Yeah did you know that great great great uncle use to hunt panthers in the-"

"Staci shut it!" Chris interrupted then turn to the last team. "The rest of you! Will henceforth be known as, the Mutant Wolves!"

 **Scott: For once I'm good with the name!**

Chris continued. "Alright here's today challenge: the good old amazing camel race!"

"Where are the camels?" asked Shawn

"There are no camels." replied Chris. "So I guess you all be running." This cause everybody to complain until Chris smashed the two cymbals.

"Zip it! You'll be racing the most the infamous waterway the Nile river. First team to cross the finish line wins. You have 60 seconds to come up with a strategy."

* * *

 **J** **ust to be clear here are the teams:**

 **Killer Lions- Cody, Mac, Corey, Laney, Mike, Zoey, Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, Owen, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Junior, Samey, Dave, Sky**

 **Screaming Panthers- Beth, D.J, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, Devin, Carrie, Sanders, MacArthur, Tyler, Brick, Dawn, Dakota, Sam, Cameron, Shawn, Jasmine**

 **Mutant Wolves-Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Jo, Lighting, Anne Maria, Justin, Eva, Trina, Scarlett, Max, Topher, Amy, Sierra, Sugar**

* * *

 **Killer Lions**

"Great we always have to run." said Noah

"Oh, come on buddy." said Owen. "It'll be just like the race."

"True, but I prefer the race." Emma added.

Gwen was sitting a rock and sighed. "Why do I keep coming back to this show?"

"Hey, fancy you meeting here." Cody walked up to her. "How ya feeling?"

"Cody hey, I'm alright." Gwen replied. "You know I'm not surprised you didn't choose Sierra."

"I know, it's not like I hate Sierra but I just needed a break." Cody explained. "So I went and chose Mac."

"Oh yeah Mac, right." Gwen looked over to where Mac was talking to the rest of the team. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Pretty much, we been best friends since I was 8 and don't worry he is not a backstabber.

 **Gwen: Thank goodness, the last thing we need is a another villain. Why do I feel like I'll be saying that sentence again.**

Mac gathered everyone around to go over the plan. "Alright, I think I have the formation. Cody, you and Dave, Ezekiel, and Noah will be in the middle. Zoey, Laney, Emma and Kitty will be right behind them, Mike, Trent and Owen we be guarding from the back. Gwen and Sky will be in front them. Junior will be right in front of Cody. That leaves me to scout ahead of us. Everyone agree on that?"

"I like it." said Trent.

"It sounds like a good plan." Sky commented

"I say we go for it!" Mike pumped his fist only to a hit a seagull in the process. "Huh?!"

 **Mike: Oops (He chuckle nervously)**

* * *

 **Mutant Wolves**

Move it people! This _is_ a race." said Heather.

"Who name you leader?" said Jo

"Yeah if anyone going team leader, it should be Lighting!" said Lighting

"You?! Don't me make laugh! I'm team leader!" Scott claimed

"Yeah dream on shark boy!" said Duncan "I'll be team leader."

Alejandro then jumped. "I know better strageties than all you. I should captain."P

"Nonsense the evil mastermind should do it." said Max

"Oh please. Do you know anything about strategy?" asked Trina.

Max stammered then replied with a "No."

"And like you do newbie?" said Courtney.

"That may be true but I have ways to take down the other teams and when merge shows up YOUR ALL MULCH!" yelled Trina

 **Trina:** **I may be on the same with most of the strongest people that ever competed. But none of actually won! Well except Heather. My plan is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.**

While everyone arguing about who should be captain, Sierra was sulking.

 **Sierra: I still can't believe that Cody didn't pick me. Now I'm not on the same team with him or Cameron.**

* * *

 **Screaming Panthers**

Devin was ducking from Shawn who was swinging a large stick around.

"Perhaps I can use this to protect us from zombies while we're here." said Shawn.

"Okay there is no such thing of zombies and were in Egypt." said Sanders

"She's right, there's nothing here to worry about." Brick says. "Except for sand snakes."

All the females started to freak out and Jasmine jumped into Shawn's arms who started to strained.

"Don't worry babe I will protect you." said Shawn and swung the stick almost hitting Cameron , Devin then took it from him.

"Give me that!" said Devin. "Before you really hurt somebody." He then tossed it away and hitting Tyler on the head.

"OW!" yelled Tyler.

 **Shawn: Okay I admit it. Maybe I bit over the top about zombies last season. But a little protection won't hurt anyone.**

"Alright peoples, the Nile is thataway." Chris pointed "It's big and blue and watery, you couldn't miss it or you can. And watch out for scarab beetles, its mating season and all kill happy when they're in heat."

"Good thing none of those are out here." Anne Maria sighed of relief. "Them things are nasty."

"Girl you shouldn't have said that." warned Leshawna

"Relax Leshawna there's nothing to worried about." Chris said then turn to Chef and nodded. Chef pushed over a giant vase filled with scarab beetles freaking everyone out.

"I love this, now get moving!" Chris blew an air horn prompting everyone to run to the Nile.

* * *

Hours passed and the teams were running through the desert. The Panthers were in lead follow by the Lions and the Wolves.

 **Mutant Wolves**

"Ugh, I hate running." Heather complained.

"Yeah, we see that." Jo said.

"Uh excuse me, I'm on who made this team." Heather replied.

"Yeah your keep telling your self that." said Duncan

Sugar was panting. "I shouldn't be running like this."

"Less complaining and more running!" yelled Trina.

Sugar glared at her.

 **Sugar: Oh Sugar on to that new girl.**

* * *

 **Killer Lions**

Ezekiel was panting. "Yo, how far are we , eh?"

"Does anyone see the river?" asked Gwen.

Mac was observing. "Nothing but sand."

 **Mac: Something tells me I should have thought this more through.**

"Does any of you guys know where the Nile is exactly?" asked Dave

Junior came up with a idea, he climb on Owen's back and to see anything.

"I can see the river! It's that way." Junior says.

"Hey good eye man." Trent commented

"Let's go!" say Sky as they continued to run.

* * *

The Screaming Panthers were the first one to arrive to the river.

"We made it! Awesome!" said Geoff

"And there's the finish line." Sam informed.

"Yeah on the other side." said MacArthur.

"Welcome to the final challenge!" Chris called out from the other side of the river.

"What? Speak up!" Shawn yelled.

Chris pulled out a gigantic megaphone. " _I said welcome to the second and final part of the challenge, basket racing! Each team must weave a basket made out of river weeds, your basket has to be big to hold your entire team."_

"Basket weaving?!" MacArthur said angrily

"Hey did that my great great aunt use basket weaving-" Staci was cut when...

"SHUT IT!" yelled her team.

 _"Then you're gonna use the basket together with those oars to row yourself and your team across the finish line, the first team to cross all the way flies first class to our next destination."_

"So, does anyone know how to basket weave?" asked Brody

"Cameron you think you can do anything?" asked Sam.

"I'm already on it! I'm gonna need a lot of weeds!" said Cameron

"Yes sir!" Brick saluted and started to collected more weeds.

* * *

The Wolves are the second team to arrive.

"We made it! Sha-bam!" cheered Lighting

"Yeah but not in first!" said Scott

 _"Basket weave a boat. Cross the finish line. Yadda yadda yadda."_

"Basket weave a boat?! Seriously?!" said Jo.

Sierra thought of an idea.

 **Sierra: If I can get my team to win, Cody might have second thoughts about the teams.**

"FOR CODY!"yelled Sierra as she started making the boat quickly.

'Wow! She is fast!" said Amy impressed.

"She better know what she's doing." Trina says.

"Relax she has done this before." replied Courtney.

* * *

The Killer Lions have finally arrived to the river.

"We have to basket weave a boat and we're in last place?!" Emma groaned in frustration.

"This is actually perfect." said Junior

"What? The fact that were hosed?" Noah point out dryly.

"I learn how to basket weave when I was summer camp." Junior explained. "I became one of top learners."

"Well do what you can man." said Corey.

"Uh? Maybe this isn't such a good idea ." Dave says

"It's fine dude." said Cody then turn to Dave. "Go for it bro."

"I'm on it!" Junior replied as he started to make very fast, surprising the rest of his team.

"Whoa." said Dave amazed.

 **Junior: Like I said I may be the youngest one here, but I still got the smarts.**

A minute later... "Finish!" said Junior as he stood atop of his team new boat.

His team cheered in amazement while the other teams where not so happy. "Oh come on!"

 **Kitty: I knew he could be valuable.**

* * *

 **Mutants Wolves**

Sierra! Pick up the pace!" yelled Eva.

"Almost...done!" Sierra stood atop of her team's new boat.

Her team cheered.

"Quick! To the water!" said Alejandro

* * *

 **Lions**

"Come on lets go!" said Mac as he and Corey pushed the boat to the water.

"It floats. Awesome!" cheered Owen

"First place here we come!" said Corey as everyone hopped in and set off and quickly catch up to the Wolves.

* * *

 **Panthers**

Staci was still chanting "...and did you know that my great, great, great ,great, great, grandpa invented.."

"Will you shut your mouth and get in the boat?!" yelled MacArthur.

Staci quickly obeyed and the Panthers had set off.

Now all three teams were racing towards the finish.

* * *

"We're almost there." Mac says as he was paddling.

"Yeah doesn't seem so bad." Corey commented.

Chris smirked.."Well now, it looks that this part of the challenge isn't hard enough for yet so..." a familiar ding was heard "Time for a musical reprieve!"

Several people started to groaned and complained.

"I don't get it, what does that bell mean?" asked MacArthur

"It means we have to sing." replied Bridgette.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey you guys only have to do this one time. Now stop whining and start singing and put your backs into it!" explained Chris

"Fine." Mac looked back at the crocodiles pursuing them " _My crocodile brothers what are swarming around for?"_

 _"We don't mean to bug you,"_ Dawn called out.

 _"Please let us reach to shore."_ Amy called

 _"These crocs are getting hungry!"_ Kitty sang

 _"Just bop em on the nose!_ " Shawn called _"I learned that from a lot of movies, it vanquishes all foes!"_

Staci was still talking until Sanders put a stick in her mouth.

 _"It's rowing time!"_ Mike, Noah, Dave, and Ezekiel did the chorus.

 _"Vanquishing, vanquishing! It crocodile season!"_ Dakota, Leshawna ,Beth ,Bridgette sang.

Corey took his own verse _"It's rowing time, crocodiles,crocodiles! I'm just glad we're not sinking!"_

 _"It's rowing time!"_ Cody, Gwen and Samey chorused _"Sinking in, sinking in! It's crocodile season!"_

 _"It's rowing time, rowing time, rowing time! Crocodile season!_ Everybody sang as the Killer Lions reach ashore first.

Zoey and Laney sang "Till the Lions win!" she struck a pose with Mike, Cody and the rest of them following.

"As they said the Killer Lions win!" Chris announced, the whole team cheered but the host quickly shush them. "Lions, you guys will be flying first to our next destination. Wolves you came in second so, enjoy loser class. Panthers for the last team to arrive you'll be facing elimination."

The Panthers groaned when they heard this.

Staci began to talk again. "Did I tell you guys that my great great great great great great uncle Frank invented voting machines. Before that they were ballots where they were..." She continued to talk oblivious to the glares from her teammates.

* * *

Back on the plane the Killer Lions were in first class.

Cody was lounging in one of the reclining chairs. "Ah, peace and quiet."

"Hey."

Cody looked up and saw Gwen handing him a soda. "Thanks." he accepted it. "So lucky we got an awesome team."

"Yeah I figured you would say." Then Gwen playfully thought. "Is it because Sierra is not our team" She tease.

"What? No." Cody nervously laughed then he dropped the act. "Okay maybe, but can you blame me? After all the stuff during season 3."

"Yeah she's really crazy, I feel bad for you." said Gwen

"Don't be I manage to survive with her once, I can do it again and make it all the way to end and win." Cody said proudly.

"We'll see about that." Gwen smirked as they both shared a laugh.

 **Cody: After Gwen finished All Stars, me and her have been texting more often. We've become good friends! I still have a little crush on her but I'm not letting that get in the way of our friendship.**

"Uh, Cody!" Dave called out from the entrance of first class while he and Noah were struggling to hold the door shut. "Can you come over here see what this Sierra girl wants."

* * *

Chris had gathered The Screaming Panthers in the dining hall. "It's voting time, people. Up in the bathroom you'll find passports, stamp the passport of the team member you'd to see to go home. Got it?"

He received nods. "Alright lets get to it."

 **MacArthur: (stamps a passport)**

 **Sanders:(stamps a passport)**

 **Beth:(stamps a passport)**

 **D.J :(stamps a passport)**

 **Leshawna:(stamps a passport)**

 **Tyler:(stamps a passport)**

 **Brody:(stamps a passport)**

 **Geoff: (stamps a passport)**

 **Bridgette:(stamps a passport)**

 **Carrie: (stamps a passport)**

 **Devin: (stamps a passport)**

 **Sam: (stamps a passport)**

 **Dakota: (stamps a passport)**

 **Cameron: (stamps a passport)**

 **Staci: (stamps a passport)**

 **Shawn: (stamps a passport)**

 **Jasmine: (stamps a passport)**

 **Dawn: (stamps a passport)**

 **Brick: (stamps a passport)**

* * *

Chris gathered the Panthers at the elimination room. "Those staying will get in flight snacks and if you don't get one, you'll be taking the Drop the Shame. The following players are safe. Beth. D.J. Leshawna. Geoff. Tyler. Bridgette. Cameron. Sam. Brick. Dakota. Dawn. Jasmine. Sanders. MacArthur. Carrie. Brody. Devin" He threw bags of peanuts to each of them, leaving only Shawn and Staci remaining. "And the one who is not getting a bag is...

Shawn."

"What?!" the zombie nut screamed.

"Nah, just kidding," Chris chuckled. "It's Staci for being a pain in the rear."

"Aw! But I was doing so well!" Staci whined as Chris tossed her a parachute.

"Say this reminds me of my great, great, great,great, great, great ,great...

Staci was cut off as MacArthur grab a hold of her and throws out of the plane.

"Good riddance!" said Chris. "Seriously worst contestant ever!"

* * *

 **Sanders: For once I'm gonna let her slide on that stunt.**

 **Ezekiel: Don't get me wrong I glad that my team won and I'm not the first one voted off. But people have been harassing me and my family fur those comments I made in the first season and I just want to say I'm sorry! I didn't mean any what I said, I was an idiot back then. I just hope the others can forgive me.**

 **Bridgette: I overheard Ezekiel's confession, and I want to say I'm proud of him! I think I'll make a vow to be nice to him, maybe even to make a new friend out of him.**

 **Trina: Okay I admit losing to Cody's team was unexpected. But it was nothing more than luck. He may have Mac , Mike and my loser brother. But I still have pretty much all the villains including Cody's fangirl and everyone doesn't know anything about me. All of them are going down!**

* * *

"Finally another real competitor. Where were our next destination take us! Who will win? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the All Stars!"

 **There you have it! I'm sorry for the long update. I'll try be to more quicker and if you have any ideas for challenges, please post them!**

 **See ya! Ghost Warrior out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Good, The Bad, and The Cold

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All Stars! 50 campers plus 4 newbies had return to compete for 5 million dollars! We headed back to Egypt aka the land of hot! The teams were made, the names were given. Our three teams did the good ol camel challenge! There was running, basket weaving, and singing! In the end Killer Lions won the challenge and The Screaming Panthers had sent chatty chat Staci to the Drop of shame. And I don't blame them. What challenges do we have for them today? Who will win? Who will take the Drop of Shame? Find out right here on…. TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!"

 **(INTRO CUE)**

* * *

 **Loser class.** **(Screaming Panthers, Mutant Wolves)**

Dakota was not enjoying the ride at all. "Ugh was is that smell?"

"Probably, defeat." replied Leshawna.

"It would have been easier if we didn't have to sing." said MacArthur

"Yeah or that just suck." Jo taunted.

"Why you?!" MacArthur screamed. It took Devin, Geoff and Tyler to hold her back from attacking Jo.

"MacArthur. You need to control your temper." Sanders told her.

"Ugh. Fine." MacArthur reassured.

 **Devin:This is one of the worst plane rides I ever had. Economy class really sucks.**

 **Brick: I pretty use to that section. I been on military planes thousands of times back at bootcamp.**

* * *

 **First Class(Killer Lions)**

The Killer Lions were calmly enjoying breakfast.

"Oh man! These eggs are amazing!" Ezekiel said as he ate his food.

"Today we eat like winners!" exclaimed Corey he turned to Junior. "You alright man?"

"Yeah!" Junior replied as he tried the omelet on his plate. "Oh man, this food is better than my dad's cooking! Oops sorry dad." he said looking at the camera.

Cody was just now waking up and notice something. "Huh? My sock and shoes are still on my feet. Sierra actually left me alone the night!"

"Actually she did try to sneak in like twice." Mac informed him. "But we stopped her."

"That's a relief." Cody said

"Yeah I saw season three and I felt sorry for you." said Dave

"I still can't believe you and Noah are brothers." said Cody.

"Wait where is Noah?" asked Emma as she looked around and saw Owen sleeping on the couch and then fell off to reveal that he was sleeping on top of Noah the entire night.

"Why?!" Noah exclaimed. "Thanks for finally noticing I was missing all night! What am I? Ezekiel?"

"Hey!" Ezekiel exclaimed while accidentally spitting some egg on Trent's face.

"Oh sorry." said Ezekiel

Just then Mike and Zoey came in holding hands.

"Hey where were you guys?" asked Sky

"Nowhere!" The couple replied at the same time and blushed.

"Right." Mac replied as he, Cody and Corey chuckled.

Later then the plane went into some turbulence.

The camera cuts to Chris and Chef in the cockpit

"We've got some nasty air bumps." Chef said through the speakers. "Lock your butts into a seat. Over!"

 **Economy section**

"Just what we need!" Duncan said

"Momma!" D.J shouted

Scott tried to buckle his seat belt but the strap breaks.

"Are you kidding me?!" Scott says in frustration.

The plane lands on a very icy runway and slides a for couple a feet and crashes into some ice. Shawn makes it to the door only to realize how far down it is to the ground.

"Ah!" He exclaimed.

Jasmine walks to the door and accidentally bumps into Shawn off the plane. Bridgette doesn't stop walking either causes Jasmine to fall off. After a a chain reaction of people walking into each other everyone but Owen has fell out of the plane. He jumps out.

"I'm alive!" Owen exclaimed

Chris walked over to the door.

"Welcome to Antarctica!" Chris announced

 **Noah: Why can't we just have a normal landing!**

* * *

A few minutes later all of the contestants were gathered at the starting line and were shivering.

"Uh, where are our jackets?!" Trina demanded since Chris is wearing one.

"Relax I order coats for everyone." Chris said. "They won't be here in a few weeks but I'll be sure to hand them out." This was met by groans

 **Heather: That's exactly what he said last time and I don't remember getting any jackets.**

"Okay, here's today challenge!" Chris said to the contestants "Crossing this icy river, teams must take their way across by jumping from ice from ice flow to the next, the first team that makes it across wins! Any questions?"

"Is it a reward or elimination challenge?" asked Cody.

"Good question Cody and like I'm gonna tell ya." replied Chris.

"We only had one elimination, I doubt this is a reward challenge." Courtney says.

"There's like 53 of us, I'm pretty sure all of them are eliminations." said Emma.

"Actually they're not." Chris explained. "But if I don't tell ya it will make the you guys try harder. So you won't know til the challenge is over. Anywho the challenge starts in three, two, one,...GO!"

Chef blows his horn signaling the race. The teams started running towards the ice floats. Lighting is the first one to jump on an ice float but slips on the ice and falls into the water.

"Nice one Light-dolt." Jo said as she jumped by.

Lighting glared at her as resurfaces.

 **Lighting: That Jo thinks he's all that. Just watch him lose to the Lighting. SHA-AAH!" (He falls out of the confessional).**

* * *

Dave along with Noah watched as Emma and Sky made their across river.

"What a woman." Noah commented as he watched Emma. "If they can do it, we can do it, come on!" He leapt on one then another.

Dave sighed. "I'm gonna to regret this." He said as he started jumping.

Carrie jumped on another ice flow in the middle of the river only to nearly slide off it into the water.

"I've got you." Devin grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Thanks." said Carrie

"Anytime." replied Devin as they both smiled at each other.

Duncan was struggling a little bit and then he saw Alejandro jumping over easily.

"Show off!" Duncan called out

"Come on Duncan, move it! I'm not losing again!" said Courtney as she jumped by.

"Put a lid it Princess!" replied the punk.

 **Duncan: Courtney is always uptight I swear. That's what I dig about her.**

Mac, Corey, Mike and Cody were nearly to the end.

"I think I see the finish line!" said Corey

"First place is ours!" exclaimed Cody

"Not on my watch!" yelled Trina as shoved by. "Move it!" Trina shoved Corey and Mike out of the way and made it to the finish line where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"YES!" Trina cheered.

"NO!" Corey and Cody yelled as Mac and Mike groaned

 **Mac: She is definitely gonna pay for that!**

"Trina congratulations for you and the rest of the wolves for winning the first part of the challenge!" Chris declared.

"WHAT?! First part?!" Trina shouted.

Mike, Mac, Cody and Corey laughed at her reaction.

 **Mac: Never mind that took care of it.**

"You're surprised there huh?" Chris chuckled to himself.

Just then the rest of contestants had arrive.

"What we miss?" asked Brody.

"Is it over?" asked Heather.

"The _first part_ of the challenge is over." Chris explained. "Our next challenge is a snowball war ,called I Snow You There!"

"Gee what a great name." said Noah sarcastically.

 **Laney: Snowball war? Gee sounds like fun. (sarcasm)**

 **Junior: This challenge will be easy. I won a lot of snowball fights back at home.**

 **MacArthur: Snowball? Piece of cake.**

Chris continued with the instructions. "For this challenge you'll each have 1 hour to build yourself a snow fort, then you'll each get a special item that must be kept in your fort at all times. First team with all to get all three items wins first class. And once again you will have to launch snowballs at your pursuing competitors, but no shovels. Except for the Wolves for winning the first part of the challenge. Oh, and here's a twist, Chef will be deciding which of the last teams will loses! Now there are some 'surprises' hidden in the snow, and it can benefit or harm your team. Now, begin!"

 **Lions**

"Any of you guys have any ideas?" Noah asked his team.

Mac pondered for a moment. "I think I got one, I used to do a lot of snow forts when I was eight Unless anyone got other suggestions."

"I can only make a basic fort." said Junior shrugging his shoulders.

"Me and Kitty were never snow people." Emma added.

"Same here." Laney pointed out

"All me and my brothers did was drink the lemonade people poured in the snow for us." Owen said. Everyone cringed at that.

 **Trent: Ok. Did not need to know that.**

"Uh, ok. Mac what's the plan?" Noah said.

"We're gonna need to make like snow blocks if want our to work." Mac explained.

 **Panthers**

"What we gonna build?" asked Shawn

"I don't do snow forts and I don't know how to build them." said MacArthur

Sanders rolled her eyes at that comment.

"I can build it. I built a ton out of dirt in cadet school!" said Brick.

"Go nuts." MacArthur responded

"Us surfers aren't that good with snow." Bridgette said.

"I play with sand a lot! I can help build!" Brody offered.

"I'll help to." said Tyler

"Alright let's get building." said Devin.

 **Wolves**

"Alright, as your leader, we do what I say." said Heather.

"Where do begin Queen Bee." Jo said deadpanned.

"Go collect some snow!" Heather hissed. Jo rolled her eyes but complied.

"You four, build the fort!" Heather said to Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, Lighting.

"Sure thing you're highness." Duncan said dryly

"What?! You people are allowing this." Courtney said.

"It's either that or we start another debate about who's leader." said Eva

"Fine just for this challenge." Courtney agreed.

"Just get building!" Heather said as she walked off. After about 10 paces, she stepped on a booby trap which sent her flying into the mound of snow the Panthers had collected. She jumped out, and was met with Leshawna.

"Hey Queenie! Get outta our fort!" yelled Leshawna.

* * *

The camera shows a montage of the teams building their forts with many bobby traps being set off. Several of the competitors aren't contributing to the building, for example Duncan and Scott were battling over what goes where. Sugar was sleeping. Geoff and Bridgette were making out. Sierra was building a Cody snowman while the real Cody observed this and facepalmed.

 **Cody: Why am I not surprised.**

"Time's up! Let's have a look at the forts!" Chris announced. He walks over to the Panthers fort which similar to a military barracks. Brick salutes to it

 **MacArthur: Something** **tells me we shouldn't have let him build the fort.**

"Hmm. Boring, but it's something!" Chris says, "Now the Wolves!" Chris sees the Wolves fort which is just a square box.

"Wow this is pathetic," Chris staring at the fort.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Scott said. "Not everyone bother to help."

"Yeah like our leader here." Trina pointed to Heather who rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, let's hope the final team have created something better. Time for the Lion's fort!" Camera cuts to the Mac's creation which is a giant castle.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Chris shouted.

 **Mac: After years of practice I totally nailed it.**

"Alright, now that we have the forts let's distribute the items you shall be defending. Wolves you will be defending this!" Chris said, and a cage was brought in with a tiny living plant inside.

"Isn't that one of Larry's kids?" Zoey asked.

"Yep! We got it from Boney Island! Took a lot interns to get this guy." Chris explained. "You might wanna to be careful he has a strong bite." Chef dropped the plant in the Wolve's fort.

"I will not be frightened by a plant." Max pointed to the plant, then it tried to bite Max finger's causing him to yelp.

"Now Panthers, you'll be guarding, a mutant squirrel!" Chris instructed

"Wait,are those one of the eye laser squirrels?" Brick asked. Chris nodded.

"Hah!' That squirrel will have nothing me!" MacArthur said.

Just then the squirrel started shooting lasers causing MacArthur screamed and ducked.

"You were saying?" said Sanders not surprised.

 **Corey: So they have squirrels that can shoot laser out of their eyes? (Pauses) Awesome!**

"Lions, you shall keep, this!" Chef handed Cody a purple egg.

"Wait! This is one of the condor eggs!" said Cody alarmed.

"That's right Codester!" Chris chuckled.

"Gah!" Cody tossed the egg into Dave's hand and ran off.

"Okay that we have our items we'll have a 5 minute peace zone then you can start going after the other teams! Now go strategize!" Chris announced.

 **Lions**

The whole team was huddled up. Mac had finished setting up their slingshot.

"With this we can you it to fire the snowballs." Mac says

"Alright,now we need to divvy up who is where," Noah told his friends, "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I think we should have Junior as a runner. No offense, but I don't think you'll be too well in a defense situation." Gwen said

"None taken!" said Junior.

"I'll go with Junior. I won't be much help on defense either." Noah added.

"Me and Cody will go too." Mac said. "Zeke you'll guard the object with Owen. The rest of you guys we'll be firing snowball at the others."

"I'm on it, eh!" Ezekiel said.

"You'll be careful out there." Emma said to Noah.

"Never fear I'll be alright." Noah said reassuringly.

"Let's win another challenge!" Corey said.

 **Panthers**

"Alright, y'all, we need to send our weakest team members to attack. We need our best players on Sam, Cameron, sorry but that means you." said Leshawna. They nodded and except their fate.

"They're gonna need some muscle, I'm going with them!" said MacArthur.

"I'll stay on defense." Jasmine says. "It'll probably be the best."

"I'll guard the squirrel." Devin volunteered

""Who's gonna throw the throwballs?" asked Shawn.

"Leave the firing to me." Tyler said confidently.

 **Geoff:** **Okay, Tyler is one of my bros and all, but I don't trust the dude when it comes to throwing things.**

 **Wolves**

"You two are on attack." Heather said to Scott and Duncan.

"Yes ma'am." Scott said sarcastically

"I'm staying here, like I said I ain't built for running." said Sugar.

"Yeah apparently." Eva mumbled two herself.

"I volunteer to be on defense." Alejandro offered.

"Fine. Just don't try anything!" said Heather.

Alejandro just smirked.

"I'll fire the snowballs!" Trina declared

"Knock yourself out newbie." Jo said

 **Trinia: People think I don't know what I'm doing because I'm new. And I'm going to keep that way. (smirks)**

* * *

"Alright teams! Let the snowball fight, begin!" Chris announced.

All of the runners for each team ran out of their forts. Most of the runners ran immediately for the Lion's fort.

"How the heck did these guys build a castle?" Duncan asked as he, Scott and the other runners manage to get in and was immediately barraged by snowballs while people like Sam and Cameron ran away.

 **MacArthur: Cowards**

Meanwhile, Junior and Noah ran for the Wolve's fort. When they got there, they looked inside. Eva was pacing around in front of the plant kid, while Sugar was sleeping and everybody else was making snowballs.

"I'll distract her, you run for the plant." Noah whispered.

"Got it," Junior responded. Noah ran in.

"Hey Eva!" Noah called out. Eva turn to that direction and was met with a snowball to the face. She wiped it off and growled, then ran at Noah.

"AHHH!" Noah screamed as he ran out of the fort.

"Get back here ya bookworm!" Eva could be heard off scream.

Junior popped up from behind a wall, grabbed the Larry kid. It started whining and Junior comforted it.

"It's ok little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." Junior patted it and it started to calm down. He turned to leave but was met to Courtney and Sierra.

"Alright twerp hand it over!" said Courtney.

"Hey! Is that Cody shirtless?" Junior pointed another way with fake surprised.

Sierra immediately squealed and sprinted to that direction.

"Uh, Cody's not here, he's on the other team!" Courtney called out but to no avail and didn't notice Junior running by her.

Jo however did notice. "Hey! Get back here!"

Junior runs through the fort creating a hole shaped like him. Courtney and Jo made similar ones to the side of him and started to catch up them.

"Junior! Throw the plant!" Mike called out from the castle.

Junior did so and Mike didn't caught it because he got hit in the face with a snowball. Zoey did manage to catch it but the plant started to whine again.

"It's okay. I'm not going hurt you." Zoey patted it as it calm down.

 **Panthers Forts**

Cameron and Sam had came back and were panting.

"Y'all got any of the items?" asked Leshawna

"No, the Lions got their fort armed." Sam explained and on cue a snowball had hit the fort.

"Come on people we have to attack back!" said Sanders.

"We're trying! But our snowballs aren't getting nowhere if were just throwing them." D.J said as Tyler was attempting to throw the snowballs to the other forts but to no avail.

"Just keep trying!" Jasmine says.

Tyler attempted to throw another one but only to hit Shawn.

"Hey!" Shawn said.

* * *

Cody and Mac were running towards the Panthers Fort easily dodging snowballs.

"Man whoever firing over there has no aim." Mac commented.

"True that. It's probably Tyler." Cody replied.

"How do you know-" Mac was cut off when a bomb went off causing him to flying into the Panther's fort.

 **Mac: Well there's one of things I need watch out for while I'm here.**

"Hey what you doing in our fort?" asked Leshawna sternly.

"Trying to win." Mac said confidently as he got up and ran past her and shove Devin out of the way and manage to grab the sleeping squirrel.

"Hey that's our!" Tyler said grabbed as he reach for it.

"Quiet! You'll wake it." said Mac as he pushed Tyler back.

"So what?" asked Tyler

"You want it to start shooting lasers?" said Mac.

Tyler realized he had a point. "Oh yeah."

"Hey new boy." said a familiar voice who turned out to be Duncan.

"I'm gonna need that rodent." Duncan demanded.

"You want it? You'll have to go through me?" Mac said.

Duncan cracked his knuckles. "Don't have ask me twice."

 **Cody: (chuckles)** **Duncan, you don't know what you're in for.**

"Bring it on!" yelled Mac as Tyler and Duncan jumped on him. Everyone in the fort witnessed the fight.

"Oh dear that poor creature can't handle all this tension." said Dawn

Mac manage to push Tyler out of the way and held Duncan with his free arm.

"Cody! Catch!" Mac threw the squirrel towards him, and Cody barely caught it.

"Got it! Don't worry little guy I'm not gonna to hurt you, so please don't shoot your lasers." Cody said to it as he ran back towards the Lions Fort.

"Get back here dork!" Duncan ran after the geek.

"Mike! Trent!" Cody shouted. The two boys turned their heads and watched Cody throw them the squirrel as Duncan tackled him. Luckily, Trent managed to catch it and ran back in the castle.

"The Lions win again!" Chris announced. The team cheered for claiming victory again.

"So Chef, which team didn't make the cut?" the host asked.

"Let's see...those guys." Chef pointed to the Mutant Wolves. "You lose and you're sending home tonight."

"Sha-what?! Aw man! Lighting's on a team of losers!" Lighting complained.

 **Trina: You know I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this team.**

"Alright the Panthers take second! Congrats on not coming last!" Chris said. "Wolves I'll seen you in the elimination room aboard!"

"Somebody help!" yelled a familiar voice who turn out to be Noah still getting chase by Eva.

* * *

 **Back on the plane (elimination room)**

"It's voting time people." Chris said to the Wolves. "Go into the bathroom and the stamp the passport of who you vote for."

 **(Montage of contestants voting)**

"Those who'll be staying in the game will receive in flight snacks, whoever doesn't received one will be taking the drop of shame. The following players are safe..."

"Heather"

"Jo"

"Courtney"

"Duncan"

"Scott"

"Alejandro"

"Trina"

"Topher"

"Max"

"Scarlett"

"Sierra"

"Amy"

"Anne Maria"

"Justin"

The only two remaining were Sugar and Eva.

"The final bag goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eva!" Chris announced as her toss her the bag

"What? How is that even possible?" Sugar asked in surprised.

"Votes have been spoken Sugar time to take the drop of shame." said as Chris as he handed her a parachute.

"Fine!" Sugar pouted. "I got better things to do than to be here." She jumped out, but quickly got stuck. "Gosh darn it!'

"Allow me." Scott mockingly offered and promptly kicked her out the door only, meant to be farted in the face.

 **Heather: Sugar is like a female version of Owen, like heck were going to keep her around.**

 **Eva: So long dead weight.**

* * *

"You know I'm quite satisfied with that elimination." Chris said in the cockpit. "Well that's all for now, see what happens next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!"

 **Again sorry for the long update. I have a lot things to do and this is my first fanfiction. If you like, please give ideas of interactions between the characters and whoever posted those challenges. Thank You! Ghost Warrior out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of things to do. And for those ideas you guys putting in the comments. Anyway here's chapter 4! Whoever sent the interaction thank you very much.**

Chapter 4- Dino-amite

"Last time on Total Drama. Antarctica, the land of freezing. Our teams took a nice friendly walk over a 'beautiful' river. Then later they had some fun in the snow, some a lot more than others. In the end the Killer Lions won again thanks to Cody and the Mutant Wolves came in last and for doing nothing except sleeping, Sugar took the drop of shame! Will the Lions be able to hold their winning streak? Who will be taking the drop of shame? Find out right now on TOTAL..DRAMA...REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!.

 **(Intro cue)**

* * *

( **First Class** )

Everything was peaceful in first class, half of the team was asleep except for Cody, Mac, Mike, Noah, Corey, Trent, and Ezekiel who were playing cards.

"Got any threes?" asked Trent.

"Go fish." Noah responded

"Got any kings eh?" Ezekiel asked Mike.

"I got one" Mike responded handing him his card. Just then Cameron barge in and slammed the door behind him.

"Cameron?" Cody said surprised

"What happened to you man?" Trent asked.

"Sierra!" Cameron said while panting.

"Cameron? Where did you go?" The fangirl said from behind the door.

"She's becoming very hysterical! It's driving me crazy!" Cameron said panicking. Mike went to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright buddy, I tell you what you can stay here for the rest of the plane ride." Mike offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Cameron said.

 **Noah: Normally, I would often say something about having someone from the other teams, but it's Cameron so I see nothing wrong with it.**

 **Cody: Sierra is really starting to get worse , I mean look at her she starting to think other people are me.**

* * *

 **(Economy Section)**

The Wolves and the Panthers were still sulking from losing again except for Sierra who was still looking for Cameron.

"This is ridiculous! We lost two challenges in a row!" Heather complained. "You people need to step up your game."

"We haven't seen you doing anything!" Jo said.

"Hey! We need a leader, and neither of you are the leader type." Heather said.

"Fine knock yourself out!" Jo deadpanned.

"Wait what? I mean good." Heather said, shocked.

 **Courtney: I would normally disagree about someone else being a leader especially if it's Heather, but it'll keep leading into another debate.**

 **Trina: I don't know how much more I can take of this team. If we keep losing I'll never make it to the finale.**

" _Attention passengers, please prepare for landing and make sure your ready for today's challenge._ Chris said through the intercom. Just then the plane had roughly landed on an island.

* * *

( **First Class)**

"Okay, seriously. Are all the landings like this?" asked Mac. He received several "yes"s and "oh yeah"s.

"You'll get used to it." Gwen said.

" _All contestants off the plane NOW!"_ Chef yelled through the intercom. Causing of the campers run out of the plane quickly.

The three teams were assembled on platforms surrounded by two distinct patches of dirt roped off based on team. Before Chris explained the challenge today, Cameron returned to his team.

"Hey where were you man?" asked Sam

"Hiding from Sierra." replied Cameron. "In the bathroom."

 **Cameron: It's probably best if I don't tell them I was in first class.**

"Welcome tourists!" Chris greeted. "Some of you might be familiar with this challenge."

"Uh Chris? Where are we?" asked Geoff.

"To be honest I have no clue." replied the host

"So you brought us to the middle of nowhere for no reason." Noah said not surprised.

"Not really, we're here to look for dinosaur bones!" Chris exclaimed

"Huh?!" All of the contestants were confused.

Chris started to explained. "Our interns have buried dino bones all over the place! Seven pieces per team. Find all your pieces and assemble them on your platform to recreate your dinosaurs. First to finish wins! Last team to finish, drop of shame!

"The Killer Lions won the first challenge, so they get dig with shovels! Incoming!"

Chef threw shovels towards the Lions. Dave gets hit in the head while Sky ducks when hers flies towards them and shows concern for Trent. Ezekiel missed his completely, hitting him in the jaw. Corey caught his, but it's weight pulled him off the platform. Mac, Mike, Zoey and Laney caught their shovels. So did Emma, Kitty, and Junior. Owen manage caught his and Noah's. Trent caught his and Gwen's before it can hit her in the head. Cody did the same thing for Sammy.

"Core!" Laney yelled in concern.

"And, getting on and off your platforms will be challenging due to the moats. They're filled with-" Chris was cut off by Corey's scream.

"My butt! They're pinching my butt!" he screamed in pain from the crabs.

Chris chuckles at Corey's dismay.

"How could you laugh at that?" asked Mac

"It's Chris he's known for that," said Cody

"This is nothing for me!" Max stated before he jumped off the platform.

A board sprung from the ground and nailed Max in the face, knocking him onto the dirt which quickly disappeared, letting the jock fall into the moat. The crabs began snapping at him.

"And you might wanna watch out for booby traps in the sand." the host added.

"And what are supposed to dig with?" MacArthur asked.

"Sorry, shovels are for winners only," Chris replied, not sorry at all, "I guess the rest of you guys have to use your hands." He raised his air horn, "your challenge starts...now!" He pushed the button signaling the start of the challenge.

* * *

 **Lions**

The team was still on the platform huddled together to make a plan.

"We should divide our area into sections and two dig in one." Zoey told them

"I have no problem with that." Trent agreed shrugging.

"Neither do I!" Mac said.

"Go team!" Zoey put her hand out, the others followed suit. "Go team!" They shouted.

 **Zoey: Since some of us did this challenge, so I thought it would be best if we did the same strategy.**

 **Wolves**

"Strategy people! Strat-e-gy!" Jo yelled to her teammates already digging with their hands. "We should start on one end and dig to the other in a straight line!" She told her team all of, except Heather and Courtney, who were standing next to her, were digging.

"And what if the bones are all at the far end huh? We need two lines that push in towards the center! Right guys?" Heather asked her teammates, who weren't paying attention to her.

"No! We need to separate into quadrants and each pick a quadrant!" Courtney said.

 **Trina: I can't believe those three our fighting over leader again! If this keeps happening we're never going to win any challenges.**

 **Panthers**

Everybody was digging as fast as they could. Cameron noticed a red light coming from the dirt. He presses it setting it off blowing clothes over him.

 **Cameron: Why do I keep falling for that?**

"Ew! Chef's dirty laundry!" Chris smiled at Cameron's misfortune. "Pretty stinky!"

D.J went over to him and helped him. "You okay dude?"

"I think so." Cameron then felt something under him, he stood up and it reveals to be a dino leg bone.

"Success! I found one!" Cameron said as he tossed it to the platform.

 **Lions**

"We have an advantage, and still haven't found nothing." said Noah as he dug.

"Dude, relax something bound to come up." Cody reassured then he hit something. He dug it out and it reveals to a dino skull.

"Woo-Hoo! That's one for the Codemister!" Cody cheered as he threw to the platform.

Junior walks into a certain pile launching him up and it reveals to be a wooden spring. Scott laughs at the boy, Scott laughs at the boy only for Junior to crash into him. He quickly gets off him and runs to his area. Scott stands up and turns around and sees a dino arm pointing out of the dirt.

"Alright." Scott smiled and tossed it up to the platform.

"Can you start picking up the pace, people?!" Chris yelled impatiently. "It's been a whole hour!"

Most of the contestants yelled their reasons.

"Complain! Complain! Hurry up! " Chris demanded.

Sam was walking while holding another dino leg. "Hey guys I found another one." he said as he tossed up to the platform.

"That's two for the Panthers!" Chris announced.

The Lions were digging faster. Mike was putting dirt from his finger into his mouth.

"Uh dude, what are you doing?" asked Trent.

"After I got rid of MPD, I still have their skills," Mike explained. "I'm trying to use Manitoba's."

"I'm not sure that's going to-" Trent said.

"Wait!" Mike cut him off as he sees something and pulled out a Dino tail. "Ha!" He yelled in victory.

 **Mike: Thank you Manitoba!**

Carrie struggled to a dino body up out of the dirt. Devin ran to her. "Please allow me." He started to pull the bone out of the dirt as Carrie giggled. "Well, if you insist."

Without warning, a cannon rose from the dirt, but Devin quickly ducked before it fired. A boxing glove flew out of the cannon and hit Sanders, knocking her in the moat.

"Ha! Got one!" Trina cheered as she pulled out the dino body. "Uh, I'll take tha-" Heather's demand was stopped when a bucket on a wooden plank rose from the dirt, and tossed mud into her face. Trina walks away, snickering.

"Aha! Finally!" Jo reached into the small hole and pulled a dino skull. Lighting suddenly jumped over her, swiping the skull. "Lighting to the rescue! Way a go me!" He ran off with the skull.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" Jo complained.

"Sweet! I found one!" Ezekiel called out holding the dino body. Just then a wooden pole sprung out right under his crotch.

Chirs laughed. "That gets me everytime!"

Max shoves his hand in a small pit and pulls out a dino arm. "Ha! To small it'll never do!" He throws it over his head, striking Scarlett in the back of the head and knocking her into the crab pit.

"Alright! Found the head!" Geoff said and tossed it to the platform.

"That's four! We need the arms and tail." Jasmine informed.

Scott notices all the Panthers looking away. He starts to stab the ground with a stick, until he hit something. He dug up the dino arm with his hands and he brought the bone to the Wolves area and buries it. He chuckles evilly.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice came from behind him. Scott turns and sees MacArthur.

"Whatever do you mean?" Scott asked innocently.

MacArthur bent down and checked the spot Scott recently dug. She reaches down and pulls the bone out of the dirt. "Ha!" She grabs Scott by the collar. "Nice try!

MacArthur pushes him back, accidentally stepping on a pressure pad releasing a swarm of bees.

"Bees! Bees!" Scott panicked and ran off while MacArthur ran off in the opposite direction with the bone.

"Now this nothing, I used to do this when I was little." Cody said to himself as he found a dino leg.

As Mac was digging a geyser erupts from under him, resulting him being soaked. Chris and Chef fist bumped at his annoyed expression.

"Yes! Found one!" Junior said in victory as he pulled up a dino leg.

The Wolves were starting to catch up.

Scott manage to find a dino leg and Max found the other.

"That's the eighth piece!" Max declared.

"We got the arms, legs, body and head." Jo informed. "Start building!"

Back at the Panthers Jasmine went to check on Shawn while the other dino arms she found.

"Shawn! What're you doing?! You've dug like thirty feet deep!" Jasmine said in shock.

Shawn looked up at her. "Oh sorry, I got carried away a bit." He shrugged then jumped out right by her. "How many pieces we got now?"

"We got six out of eight pieces!" Cameron stated from the platform. Jasmine tossed the arm to Cameron. "Seven out of eight pieces!" He corrected.

"You guys start building. The rest of us will keep looking for the tail." Sanders said.

Back at the Lions, they finish digging as they found they last two bones.

"That's eight! Let's get building!" Emma says

"We got a big head and big body and small arms." Cody pondered. "What kind of dinosaur has th- Oh! A t-rex!"

The Wolves finished their dinosaur but something was off with it.

"Are you sure we did it right?" Scarlett asked

"Where's the tail?" Heather asked

"Maybe we build it wrong." Jo guessed

"Enough of this! Step away!" Max said as he put a stick where the tail belongs cause the whole structure to fall.

Scarlett groaned. "Nice going, Max."

"It's not my fault you people put together incorrectly.' Max said in defense.

"We didn't there's only seven pieces." Heather said

"Great so Mr. Evil here miscounted." Scott sighed.

"Come on everyone back to digging.'" Jo said.

"I counted eight, this is preposterous!" Max yelled.

 **Max: If we lose this challenge it is not my fault.**

"Ok, got it." said Jo as she pulled the tail of the dinosaur which it revealed to be a triceratop. But it was too late.

"The Screaming Panthers win!" Chris announced as the Panthers already finished their dinosaur which it reveals to be a triceratop.

The team cheered while the other two teams groaned in defeat.

 **Cameron: Guess my knowledge on dinosaurs really helped.**

"Okay Panthers, will you be riding first class to our next destination." Chris explained. "Lions you guys will be riding in our winners and not total loser class. Wolves you'll be facing elimination ...again."

The Wolves all glared at Max.

 **Scarlett: Well it's pretty obvious who's going home.**

* * *

 **(Back on the plane) Cafeteria**

"Well so much for our winning streak." Gwen says

"Well at least we didn't come in last." said Dave

"But to compare from that food up there to this stuff." Laney said poked her food on her tray.

"Who do you think the Wolves going to vote off?" Ezekiel asked.

"From what I witness I say that Max dude was digging his own grave." Noah guessed.

"Yeah all that guy ever talks about "taking over the world." said Mike.

"I wouldn't be shocked if it is him." Mac says

* * *

 **(Elimination Room)**

"...and for pretty much screwing up the challenge, plus sixteen votes against him, Max is eliminated." Chris informed.

"WHAT?!" Max exclaimed.

"The gang has spoken Max, the drop of shame awaits!" said Chris as he tossed him a parachute.

"This is absurd." Max said as walked towards the exit. "I swear you all will pay for thi- AAAAAHH!" Max was cut off when Chef kicked out of the plane.

"I really miss this." Chris chuckled. "Will the Lions revive their winning streak? What new challenges we'll have in store them? Will the Wolves ever rise from loserdom?"

"Um we're sitting right here!" said Amy

Chris ignore her. "Find out next time...one TOTAL.. DRAMA…. REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!"

 **There you have it! Again sorry for the long update! A have a lot of things to do. I try my hardest to catch up. Until then Ghost Warrior out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter here. You guys might like this one! Sorry If I took so long, but I'm thinking of an intro. Also, keep it up with the reviews. Anyway, here it is. P.S: Mac is not an OC. He is from another show, an old famous show.**

* * *

Chapter 5- She's Going Hollywood!

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge Of The All-Stars...We had the teams dig for dinosaur bones. All-Stars style. Junior discovered the way to fly. In the end, the Screaming Panthers had won victory and the Killer Lions suffered their first loss but the Wolves had Max took the drop of shame for making some boneheaded moves. Their getting rid of all the annoying people first which I'm cool with. Will the Wolves ever come from loserdom? What challenges we have for them next? Find out right now on TOTAL..DRAMA...REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!

 **(Intro Cue)**

 **(First Class)**

* * *

"Oh man, first class still rocks!" Tyler said as he was eating breakfast.

"Yeah, this definitely beats sleeping on those benches," Devin commented as relax in one of the reclining chairs.

"Wow, I feel so relaxed. We need to come up here more often." Dakota said while she was getting a foot manicure.

"We will if we keep winning," said Bridgette sitting next to her.

"You mean 'when' we'll keep winning." MacArthur said confidently then turns to Sanders. "Hey Sanders, I been thinking of a strategy we can use."

"This strategy better not involved with cheating." said Sanders without looking up from her magazine. "Because if it is forget it."

MacArthur frowned and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

 **MacArthur: To me I call that a wimp move. But soon she'll warm up to it.**

* * *

 **(Economy class)**

"Stupid economy section." Emma grumbled. "What is that smell?"

"Defeat," Gwen replied.

"Maybe the challenge would have been easier without the traps,eh." Corey says.

"You should know that Chris never makes the challenges easy." said Noah.

Topher had a horrible wakeup when a rat landed in his mouth forcing him to spit it out. "Stupid loser class!"

"Next time we're on this plane it better be in first-class!" Jo said.

"Speak for yourself. I'm relaxing just fine." Scott said while laying on the bench

 **Scott: Back on the farm when I was little, I pretty much slept on nothing but wood.**

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Mike?" asked Zoey.

"Haven't seen him, Cody or those two new guys anywhere?" replied Trent.

* * *

( **Storage room)**

"Why are we down here again?" asked Corey.

"Because Sierra is up economy section," Cody replied

And I've been thinking that we should form an alliance." Mac explained.

"Really? Why?" asked Mike curiously.

"Okay get this, I know we lost the last challenge, but our ideas helped us the first two challenges." Mac explained, "So I'm thinking if we keep doing that we could end up in the final four."

"Interesting, but does us four counts as an alliance since we been friends for a long time." Mike said.

"Yeah of course. I just wanted to make sure you guys are cool with it," said Mac "and to see if you and Cody can get some of the other guys to join in."

"Maybe I can get Noah and Trent," said Cody.

"Alright! Guys alliance!" Corey his fist up.

The four guys carried out with their plan they didn't know that being watched by Alejandro.

 **Mac: "Sweet! Now the other teams won't stand a chance!"**

 **Cody: "I have a good feeling about this alliance. I just hope Mac doesn't go try to be the 'leader' because that won't be so good."**

* * *

Mac was heading back to economy class until he was stopped by Alejandro.

"Excuse me, but may I have a word with you." asked Alejandro

"I guess." Mac replied.

"Uh, Mac isn't it?" Alejandro says.

"That's correct and I know who you are Alejandro." said Mac

"Well I guess there's no need for me to introduce myself then." said the Spaniard.

"Yeah I guess, so what do you want?" asked Mac skeptically

"I happen to overheard that you and friends have already planning a strategy." replied Alejandro

"By 'overheard' you mean spying. I saw season three dude." Mac said dryly.

"Then you should happen to know that I'm one of the strongest players on this show." Alejandro said boastfully. "So you don't stand a chance.

"If you're one of the strongest players how come you did not win TDWT because last I time checked you almost got cooked alive and got trapped in a robot suit." Mac reminded

"There's no need to go that far into detailing," said Alejandro. "and you seemed to have a lot of information but knowing that much will not get you far. "

Mac was starting to get annoyed. "I don't have time for this." He said as he walked past Alejandro then he turned back to him. "You know it's Trina you need to start eavesdropping on soon and should be easy since she on your team."

Then Mac walked away.

 **Alejandro: Mac seems like a worthy competitor which more likely for him to become a serious threat. And I what witness from that new girl all she does is yells and try to become of my team.**

* * *

Many hours had passed and then it was now nighttime and most of the contestants were looking out their windows.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Gwen.

"All I can see nothing but bright lights." said Kitty.

" _This is your captain speaking,"_ Chris said through the speaker. _"We are now arriving at our next destination :Los Angeles!"_

Several of the contestants started to cheer when they heard the news.

 **Anne María: Oh my god! Did he just say-?!**

 **Dakota: Los Angeles?! (squealing)**

The plane had landed on the runway (roughly as usual), the contestants were then gathered on a bus by Chris.

"OMG! I can't believe we're in Los Angeles!" Kitty said as she was taking pictures at everything then she manages to sneak a selfie with Emma causing her to groan.

"Really Kitts?" asked Emma slightly annoyed. All she got was a shrug.

Noah chuckle at this. "Siblings can't live without him."

"Actually for me, I can live without mine." Corey commented about his sister.

"She's really that bad?" said Noah

"Oh trust me she is." said Corey.

"Hey what kind challenge you guys we'll have this time?" asked Junior

"Probably another one with booby traps," Mac grumbled.

"I hope we get to see some celebrities or the walk of fame!" Cody said excitedly not worry about the next challenge.

"Or maybe the big Hollywood sign." Mike fist-bumped Cody.

Just then Chris pulled out a mike. . "Welcome to Los Angeles!"

"So where are we going dude?" asked Brody.

"The answer will come in a sec!" replied the host. "Gun it, Chef!"

"Los Angeles, the home of a lot of famous stuff. Hollywood, the Chinese theater which is our next stop is." Chris announced. "Once we get inside everybody take a seat."

* * *

( **TCL Chinese Theater)inside**

"Woah! This is awesome!" said Junior. "My dad always wanted to come to this place."

"You know if you miss your dad so much why don't you run home to him." Scott teased.

"You don't have to talk to me like that, I'm thirteen I'm pretty much a teen," said Junior angrily.

"Age is just a number pipsqueak," Scott replied as he smacks him in the back of the forehead and walks away.

 **Junior: Jerk.**

Chris walked on stage. "Okay, today we'll be having our challenge here. Everyone remembers our first talent show was a hit!"

"If 'hit' means Bridgette puke, Heather's diary reading scheme, then yes, I guess you can say that," Noah shared an unamused glanced with Emma.

"As I was saying, today's talent show will be exactly like last time, but your only performing two acts this time. They will be judged by you guys whoever get the most applause wins for their team. If you performed last time, you can still perform, but you can't do the same act, Shawn as awesome your armpits music were you cannot do that again." Shawn snapped his fingers. "and no reading diaries either or you are automatically disqualified." Chris explained, to which Heather crossed her arms. "Ok, now get to it!"

* * *

 **(Lions)**

"Maybe we should just have everyone demonstrate and most popular acts get in?" Gwen said.

"So who wants to go first?" said Mac

"Ooh! Me!" Owen cried, "I want to burp the ABCs again!"

"As gross that is, it pretty much got positive reviews in season one." Laney said

"Guess you're our first act Owen." Dave said.

"WOOHOO!" Owen cried.

"Well, that was easy." Gwen said, "Who was else wants to go."

"Let me go, me and Lanes were once in a band with our two buddies called Grojband," Corey explained. "And that's how I pretty much met Cody and the Drama Brothers."

Sammy gasped. "I loved the Drama Brothers! They make the best songs."

Mac elbowed Cody. "Looks like you still got fans. Alright, Corey your our second act."

"Sweet!" Corey said and ran off.

"So whatever happened to you guys anyway?" Sammy asked Cody

"Uh well it's a long story short the band just pretty much grew apart and move on." Cody explained. "Then I just went on with my life and it's been going great, and kind of because, I got like ten restraining orders on Sierra."

Sammy laughed at this.

 **Cody: As cool to hear a pretty girl laugh. I should probably the whole 'Sierra' thing is serious. (pauses) Maybe not.**

Unknownst to the two as they were walking away, they were being watched from a distance by Sierra.

"That little hussy!" Sierra hissed. "Who does she thinks she is flirting with my Cody?! I'm gonna make her regret she even looked in her direction!" she declared as she started to run towards them until...

"Sierra! Get over here!" Heather called out. The uber fan growled but complied.

 **Sierra: Okay I may not be able to do anything yet, but that Samey better watch out!**

* * *

 **(Panthers)**

All of the Screaming Panthers were gather up thinking of some acts.

"Alright, y'all any ideas?" Leshawna said. Bridgette raised her hand. "that doesn't involve standing on their hands." Bridgette put her hand down, "Anyone else?"

"Dude, I have a wicked idea, how about I try some more skateboarding skills this time." Geoff said.

"That sounds awesome!" said Brody

"Won't it break like last time?" asked Bridgette kind of concern.

"Check it I got better way one that much stronger." Geoff reassured.

D.J shrugged. "Alright man, you in, who else wants to go in?"

"I can show off my fashion skills sir!" Brick offered. "I must report that I went to fashion school with Cameron's winnings."

"Uh no offense man, but that's kind of lame." said Sam

"Yeah, I should do that not you." Dakota said not seeing the point.

"How is displaying fashion suppose to be a talent." said MacArthur

"Guys let just find something else." said Bridgette.

* * *

 **(Wolves)**

"Alright let takes some volunteers," said Courtney.

"Performing ain't mine thing." Scott scoffed. "So don't look at me."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Anyone else?"

"Lighting should off some basketball skills." Lighting said as he was dribbling his ball then started showing off some skills until he tripped on his own shoes causing him to fall face teammates laughed at that.

"Not bad jockstrap!" Jo laughed. "Maybe you should perform."

"Next!" said Courtney in annoyance

"Maybe I can be a performer," Alejandro suggested. "I know fluent moves to the Samba and can sing."

"And he's hot!" Amy and Anne Maria swooned.

"Aren't you two forgetting that this snake was one who got a lot of people eliminated." Scott pointed out while jerking a thumb on Alejandro.

"You should talk!" Jo said

"Shut it!" Scott barked. "I was way better than him anyway!"

"Enough!" Courtney yelled. "Me and Alejandro are going, and that's it."

"Uh what exactly are you gonna do princess?" asked Duncan.

"Uh, violin solo, duh!" Courtney said. "And as long there's aren't lights around, we should be good. Now let's go win a challenge!" A series of cheers and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

 **(Theatre)**

"Welcome to the second annual TDI Extravaganza!" Chris said now on stage, The Lions, Wolves and Panthers were seated in different areas while Tyler, Owen, Courtney, Geoff, Alejandro were backstage and Corey was setting his guitar and small generator. "We have six wonderful acts prepared for you tonight! Our first act of the night will be Tyler!"

Tyler walked on stage as the Panthers cheered while the other two teams raised their eyebrows.

 **Noah: Well this should be interesting.**

Tyler walked to the middle of the stage and started to do some impressive yo-yo skills for a whole three minutes. After he was finished he received with numerous applauses.

"Not bad Tyler, but I give it a six out of ten." said Chris.

 **Tyler: "Alright! Nailed it."**

"Alright! Our first act for the Lions, please welcome Owen!" Chris said. The Lions cheered, and Owen walked on stage waving to everyone.

"Hey everyone!" Owen laughed

"Owen my man, time to see what you got!" said Chris. Owen nodded and pulled out his soda bottle.

 **Duncan: "I was wondering what that loud burp was back in season 1. I heard a lot guy cheers. We are screwed."**

Owen chugged the entire bottle of pop, pulled back and let the entire alphabet rip. All of the guys and MacArthur cheered.

"Nice job Owen my man! I give that 6 out of 10!" said Chris. "Now for the Wolves, please welcome Courtney!"

Courtney walked out with a smug look on her face and her violin. She started to play and it was a good solo. She finished on a long note, everyone clapped politely.

"Not bad Courtney." said Chris and Courtney smirked. "But from the reactions, I say just 7 out of 10."

"What?! That should be a 10, you people don't know real music when you hear!" Courtney yelled.

"That was music?" asked Mac causing Mike and Cody to chuckle.

Chris shoved Courtney out of the way. "Moving on, now up for the Panthers, please welcome Geoff!" Geoff walked out on stage with his skateboard. He started to do some impressive skateboarding skills, then after a minute Geoff landed on the board to hard causing it to snap in half.

"Aw come on!" Geoff complained. Bridgette facepalmed at this.

"Alright, that was something. 3 out of ten. Now up for the Lions, please welcome Corey!" announced Chris. Corey walked on stage, the cord to his guitar leading off stage. Then Trina poked her head out from behind the curtain.

 **Trina: "So Corey thinks he will be to win with his 'awesome' guitar solo. Well think again. (smirks)**

Trina pulled out a pair of wire cutters and crawled towards the generator. While Corey's head was turned she cuts the wire connecting his guitar. She quickly runs off backstage.

"1! 2! 3!" Corey started to play but nothing happened he tried again but still nothing. "What the heck?!"

"Well, it looks like Corey's solo is not gonna happen any time soon so he's out." said Chris causing the Lions to groan.

 **Corey: "I had everything set up right, what happened?"**

"Okay, our next act from the Wolves please welcome Alejandro!" Chris announced.

Alejandro walked on stage with a smirk. Soon a Mexican tune and Alejandro started to dance to the music and started to sing.

 _I appeared on a show...called Total Drama!_

 _I got rid of all...those pesky llamas!_

 _But there was one...I couldn't fight!_

 _Her name was Heather, am I right?_

 _She was striking hot!_

 _I had a soft spot!_

 _For a beauty like her!_

 _She should be a model, for sure!_

Heather blushed slightly at this and sank beneath her seat.

 _I know how to dance the Samba!_

 _I'm fierce like a mamba!_

 _I got rid of those girls!_

 _Bridgette's kiss made me wanna hurl!_

Bridgette glared at Alejandro. He blew her a kiss. She gasped at that.

 _I was a prime suspect._

 _Noah got time to inspect._

 _But too bad I got rid of him._

 _Just like how my hair got a trim._

 _I made a lot of enemies._

 _But dumped all of them in a chimney._

 _Heather got time to destroy me._

 _By hitting me with a knee!_

 _Even though I lost the game._

 _Strangers remembered my name._

 _They said how evil I was._

 _And then they made a fuss._

 _I admit to be an eel._

 _And you're asking, for real?_

 _But the truth lies beneath._

 _That truth made want to seethe!_

 _And it is…._

… _. my brother Jose!_

Alejandro stomped his foot which caused many to jump. While Mike was whispering to Mac about something.

 _He's the true snake!_

 _He's worse than Bully Jake!_

 _He thinks he is better._

 _But truth be told...he's the bed wetter._

 _I took all the blame!_

 _I had to take the shame!_

 _And that's why I'm so evil!_

 _And sneaky like...a weasel!_

Alejandro smiled evilly as the song ended. He took a bow and soon, everyone except Noah and Bridgette applauded.

"Dude that was amazing!" Chris applauded. "If you sang something like that in TDWT, then we would've gotten more ratings! And I give that a perfect ten for that!"

"I doubt that the Lions will come up with better than that so the Wolve-" said Chris

"Wait!" said Mac poking his head out of the curtain

"Yes," Chris said annoyed.

"We got a backup act," Mac explained

"Alright let's see it." said Chris.

"Cool." Mac retreats backstage and whispered. "Ok dude you're on."

Then Mike walked on stage with a suitcase, he put it on a stool and opened it. He pulled out a black sequined jacket, a white rhinestone glove and a black fedora. He puts them on and pauses for effect, then starts beatboxing and music began to play.

Mike tap dances to the music then spins and begins singing with a mike.

 _Lipstick in hand._

 _Tahitian Tan._

 _In her painted on jeans._

 _She dreams of fame._

 _She changed her name._

 _To one that fits the movie screen._

 _She's headed for the big time it means._

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _It's true, that you,_

 _May never ever have that chance again._

 _That chance again babe._

 _Westbound Greyhound_

 _to Tinseltown_

 _Just to pursue her movie star dreams_

 _She giving hot tickets to men_

 _Just to get in_

 _When she taught that that's not clean_

 _She's headed for the big time that means_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _It's true, that you,_

 _May never ever have that chance again._

 _That chance again babe._

Mike pause singing and started foot gliding, then moonwalking and then with a final spin he resumes.

 _Lipstick in hand._

 _Tahitian tan._

 _In her painted on jeans._

 _She dreams of fame._

 _She changed her name._

 _To one that fits the movie screen._

 _She's headed for the big time, that means._

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _She's going Hollywood!_

 _She's going Hollywood Tonight!_

 _It's true, that you,_

 _May never ever have that chance again._

 _That chance again babe._

 _You know it baby_

 _(Westbound Greyhound)_

 _(To tinsel town)_

 _(Just to pursue her movie star dreams)_

 _You know it baby_

 _(Westbound Greyhound)_

 _(To tinsel town)_

 _(Just to pursue her movie star dreams)_

 _Westbound Greyho_ _und_

 _To tinsel town_

 _Just to pursue her movie star dreams._

The music finally ends and Mike finishes off whistling and stops. The audience was silent in shock for a second then erupts into cheers.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!"

"YEAHHH!"

"MIKE! That was awesome! Great MJ impersonation! That's a ten!" Chris exclaimed. This Mike made a wide smile.

"But your team only managed to come in second." Chris added.

"Wait what?!" Mike says in shock.

"WHAT?!" yelled the Lions.

"You guys only have sixteen points." Chris explained. "The Wolves we're a point ahead of you, so they're today winners."

This caused the Wolves to cheer. Mike sulked and walk off stage and he was tackled by Zoey.

"Mike that was amazing!" Zoey said as the team walked up to them.

"That was really awesome dude." said Trent.

"I gotta tell you that was impressive." Noah admitted.

"Yeah! WOOHOO!" yelled Owen.

Mike chuckled. "Thanks guys."

 **Scott: "I'm still processing what I just saw on stage."**

 **Jo: "I'm glad that we won but wow, Pointy can sing."**

"Panthers, you guys only made 9 points, you come in last place which means one of you is going home," said Chris

The Panthers groaned at that.

* * *

 **(Economy Section)**

Cody was laying on one of the benches he was about to fall asleep until….

"CODY!" Corey popped out of nowhere which caused Cody to yelp and fall off the bench face first.

"Oh sorry, were you asleep?" asked Corey.

"I was about to. What is it?" Cody groaned in annoyance while rubbing his forehead.

"I think I know what happened to my set." Corey said as he showed Cody the cut wire.

 **Cody: "Sabotage. Why am I not surprised? But who could have done it?" (pauses) (gasps) "It was…"**

 **Corey: "Trina! Why I did not see this coming. She always known to do those things. Oh she going down!"**

 **Trina: "So cutting the wire plan didn't go as I planned but I got a little something for the Panthers."**

* * *

 **(Elimination Room)**

"D.J, Bridgette, Brody, Leshawna, Sanders, Dawn, Brick, Sam, Dakota, Beth, MacArthur, Devin, Shawn, Carrie, Jasmine, and Cameron, all of you guys are safe." Chris said as they were each handed a bag of peanuts.

It was down between Tyler and Geoff.

"Geoff and Tyler, the two guys who pretty much screwed up the challenge for your team, one of you is going home, and that person is…..

…

…

…

…

…

Geo-"

"Wait!" someone yelled. Everyone turned to see it was Dakota who had a tear sliding down her face.

"What?" Chris glared.

"I want to quit the show!" Dakota said. Everyone gasped.

"Dakota why?!" Sam asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Sam, but with all this going on, how can I continue?!" She handed him her phone she was staring during the elimination.

Sam gasped in shock and horror.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to be eliminated if that's what people want."

Dakota prepared to take the drop of shame, but Sam stopped her.

"Dakota before you go, let give you a proper farewell." Sam then gave her a pleasant kiss. Dakota smiled ,then she wave to her team and jumped out of the plane with her parachute.

Sam sulked then Cameron and Dawn came to comfort him.

 **Trina: (chuckles) That worked like a charm. (holds up phone) It was simple really. Just texted some bad things about Dakota and bam! Drama!**

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

"Dude, that was harsh." said Chris. "I love it! So will Trina continue more manipulation? How will Sam compete now that Dakota gone? Will Corey ever get at her sister? Find out next time on….TOTAL...DRAMA….REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!

* * *

 **Well there's chapter five. Just to be cleared I saw Alejandro's song from another story because I'm not really good at song making. As for Mike's song it was a cover of Michael Jackson's** _ **Hollywood Tonight.**_ **So please review and let me know if you know who Mac is. See you next time. Ghost Warrior out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it and hope you figure out who Mac is. And please continue reviewing.**

Chapter 6-Camera Safari

"Last time on Total Drama...Los Angeles, the city of cities. Here our competitors had a bit of throwback challenge: the Talent Show. Owen and finally got a chance to compete. Geoff failed, Courtney complained, Sierra got jealous and Mike surprised. Mac and Alejandro had developed an enemy-ship back on the plane. Corey bit the biggest when Trina sabotaged his guitar. But it was the Panthers were the ones who had to send someone home. It would have been Geoff if Dakota booted herself out. Wow lame...but awesome! So what's Trina's next move? Will it be awesome? Will it be dramatic? Find out right now on...TOTAL...DRAMA...REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!"

 **(Intro Cue)**

* * *

 **(Economy class).**

Sam was still sad about Dakota's elimination.

"Come on Sam." Cameron patted his back. "Just because Dakota out doesn't mean you lost her."

"It's alright man, I'll deal with it." Sam sighed. "It'll just be like my twenty-seventh game guy."

He immediately took out a gameguy and started playing it, looking glum the entire time.

This caused Cameron to sigh.

 **Cameron:"He usually happy when he plays his game guy. So this is pretty bad."**

 **Sam: (Awed by his game) "Oh Princess Peaches. You look just like Dakota."**

* * *

 **(Lions)**

"Loser class again, whoopee doo," said Noah dryly.

"You know we can do without the complaining." Mac said as he rested his chin on his hand and a leak landed on his head. "Gah! Stupid Economy class."

"See my point." Noah said.

Dave was asleep snoring until a mouse fell in his mouth, he woke up and spit it out. "I can't take it anymore, we need to win the next challenge!"

"We would've won the last challenge if Trina didn't mess up my guitar." said Corey lying on the bench.

"Dude we would've lost either if it was you or Mike." Mac jerked a thumb to a shaking Mike who mumbling about flying.

 **Mike: "When I'm first class it just seems calmer up there, but in economy class, I'm always freaking out! My fear of flying is the cause of it. Maybe I can find some MJ songs."**

* * *

 **(First Class)**

"Man I'm digging this first class," Scott as he was eating breakfast at the table with the team.

"I hear you man," said Duncan. "if we keep winning challenges, we'll be living like kings. To the Wolves." Duncan and Scott raised their glasses for a toast and turned to Alejandro.

"I got to hand to you man that performance was alright," Scott commented.

"Thank you, my friend." Alejandro said. "But fortunately we just barely made it."

"What you talkin bout we won didn't we?" asked Scott.

"As much as it pains me to say it," Heather says. "Alejandro has a point, did you see Mike performance. If Chris wasn't adding points the Lions would've won again."

"But they didn't so why are you guys so concern?" asked Duncan.

"They may have lost the last challenge but they still all their members and the Panthers and us at least two members." Alejandro explains.

"So what the big deal you're saying like the strongest team." said Jo overhearing.

"You think they're not but evidently to me they are," said Alejandro.

 **Duncan : (scoffs) "The Lions may have won more than us but their team pretty much filled with weaklings, besides Gwen and that new guy Mac anyway."**

* * *

" _This is your captain speaking, can I have everyone at the common area and I mean everyone."_ Chris said through the intercom.

* * *

 **(Dining section)**

Everyone made their way to the dining area. Once they were all there, Cody went to Corey.

"So any ideas for revenge yet?" Cody whispered.

"Not yet," said Corey. "I'm kind of surprised I haven't figure anything out by now."

"Alright guys," said Chris as he walked in. "today's landing is actually going to be more of a non landing fly of sorts." he opened the door, revealing the plane flying a few feet above the ground. "Jump drop and roll!"

Everybody jumped quickly out of the plane with Owen being the last. "Oh man." He jumps out.

"AAAAH!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the desert where the challenge from season three happened.

"Welcome to the African savanna! I'm sure several remembered this place." said Chris

 **Cody: (annoyed) "I remembered I was carried in a backpack thanks to Sierra."**

 **Heather: "I remembered I almost became lion chow!"**

 **Duncan: "I remembered I almost got killed by Freakiel and almost drowned in quicksand!"**

"Today's challenge is a simple one. Africa is known for having lots of animals." Chris informed.

"Is there any other obvious things you point out?" Noah said.

"Anyway this challenge is called Camera Safari, all you have to do is take some shots of animals without getting attacked." Chris instructed.

"You mean you have to hunt animals?!' Bridgette said in horror.

"As in hurt and shoot animals?!" Dawn also said in horror.

"Cool it treehuggers, you're not hunting animals, you're just taking pictures of them," said Chris.

Bridgette and Dawn both sighed in relief.

"Each team will have a list of four certain animals you have to pictures of. Some might be in the savanna or the jungle. The first team with all their pictures wins. Here are your cameras and lists." Chris says as Chef handed D.J, Courtney (who snacthed from Duncan), and Corey the list and cameras. Corey read off his team list.

"Uh, hippos, lions, elephants, and...hyenas?!" exclaimed Corey.

"Oh that's right, Corey always been afraid of those things he always peed his pants every time we saw them at the zoo." Trina said causing her team to laugh at him.

Duncan laughed. "Loser."

Corey started to growl like he was going to attack until Laney patted his head.

"Breathe." She said and he calmed down.

"Well, at least I didn't get so nervous of Santa and wet myself while sitting on his lap at the mall." Corey smirked and his team, the Panthers and serval from her team laughed.

This made Trina's eye twitched.

 **Trina:(gritting) "I had a bladder infection." (snarls)**

"I don't suppose you're coming with us," said Gwen annoyed.

"Are you crazy? It's dangerous out there!" Chris answered. "As for protection, I guess I can give each team a machete to navigate through the savanna with. But be careful, the most dangerous of beasts you run into are lions, tigers, crocodiles,and hyenas!"

Corey started to shake at the last part.

"Uh tigers don't live Africa." Cameron informed.

"Right…" Chris responded. "Anywho, best of luck to all of y'all!"

The teams nervously headed towards the savanna with their machetes, lists and cameras.

* * *

 **(Lions)**

As they were walking Corey been blabbering about how much he hates hyenas.

"Lions and hyenas have been at war since ancient times and I don't blame the lions, with that annoying laugh they have. Ever since I saw Lion king, hyenas have been scaring the crap out of-" Corey was cut off when a mighty roar was heard in the distance.

Everyone was startled by this and Owen let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

"Corey, two things: Shut. Up." Mac says annoyed. "Now if split up we'll finish faster, so Noah, Dave, Owen, Zeke, Junior and Corey you guys got hippos . Emma, Kitty, Sky, Gwen, and Laney: zebras. Me, Mike, Trent, Cody and Sammy: lions and hyenas.

"I'm okay with that." Noah agreed.

"Me too, eh" said Ezekiel.

"Hippos?!" Corey said in disgust.

"Oh unless you come with us and look for the _hyenas."_ said Cody smirking.

"You know what, I'm cool with hippos." said Corey.

* * *

 **(Panthers)**

"What are we looking for first?" Shawn asked D.J while was chopping the grass.

"Looks like an antelope!" D.J read from the list nervously.

 **D.J: "I know that curse was a long time ago but I'm still kind of nervous getting close to animals."**

"I see something over there." Beth pointed.

The team looked where she was pointing and saw a rhino.

"Is that on the list?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep." D.J responded.

"Alright, I'm going in." Shawn said as he went in." Shawn said as he went closer to the rhino with the camera but as soon he was about to snap the picture...

"Wait!' Sanders called out. "Make sure that the flash is..."

 **FLASH!**

"...off." She groaned.

As the flash went off the rhino got aggravated then growled and it charged at the team.

"RUN!" Sanders said as they fled screaming.

* * *

 **(Wolves)**

Duncan leads the team by chopping down vines in the jungle with the machete.

"What first on our list?" asked Duncan.

"What am I?" said Courtney. "The list keeper."

"You took the list from me." Duncan reminded.

Courtney realized he was right and embarrassingly pulled it out.

Duncan laughed at that. "Looks like that bossiness is messing with your memory."

"Shut up!" Courtney look at the list. "We need to find a gorilla."

"Found one." Jo pointed as she spotted a sleeping gorilla but later revealed more than one.

"Uh, make ten." said Jo. "Or twenty."

"Let's just get a picture and go." said Heather.

Scott went closer so he can get a snapshot.

"Wait!" Scarlett called out. "I would turn off the flash if I were you."

"Yeah well, guess what? I ain't you!" Scott replied as he took the snapshot. But this cause one of the gorillas to wake up and roar which alerted the other gorillas.

"Oh crud." Duncan simply said.

They all fled screaming as the gorillas pursued after them.

 **Scarlett: (sighs in frustration) "Everyone should know that when taking pictures of animals the flashes always bothers them. It's common sense!"**

* * *

 **(Lions)**

 **Mac, Cody, Mike, Trent, Sammy**

"Tell me again. Why are we going after the hard animals." asked Mike as they walked through the savanna

"Because we kind of have an advantage." Mac replied.

"What advantage?" Mike asked.

"Look it's daytime okay," Mac explained. "lions are known to sleep half the day and hunt at night. So we can just take a picture of them while they're asleep."

"But what about the hyena-" Mike was then cut off by Sammy.

"Guys look." Sammy said as he saw a pride of lions sleeping.

"Get down!" Trent whispered as they all hid in the bushes.

Cody pulled out the camera and took a snapshot. "Got it!"

"Great. Now let's get out of here before they wake up." said Trent.

"I agree with Trent." Mike said as they fled off. But Sammy stopped Cody.

"Hey can I talk for you sec?" said Sammy

"Sure what's up?" Cody replied.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back on the first day," said Sammy.

"No problem." Cody shrugged. "It I can do for a very pretty girl like you." This caused Sammy to blush.

"Alright, now lets head back to the..." Cody said as he turned around and realized they were alone in the woods "...others."

 **Noah, Owen, Dave, Ezekiel, Junior, Corey**

While the six boys were walking Dave was distracted by all the flies flying around, he trying to shoo them away until he tripped on a log.

"Dave! Will you keep up please?" Noah said in annoyance.

"I can't stop myself, you know how I'am with forests." said Dave as he got up.

"Need...rest...have...condition." Owen pants while laying down from all the walking.

"You weren't complaining about that cave you were sleeping in during season 6." Noah reminded.

"Oh I was complaining about that it just wasn't on camera." said Dave.

"Well that's a relief because I hear enough of your whining back at home." said Noah

"Oh yeah well…" while Dave was arguing with his brother, Corey started to smell something funny.

"Hey guys." said Corey but Noah and Dave were still arguing.

"Guys. GUYS!" yelled Corey.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"You guys smell something?" Corey asked again

Noah, Ezekiel, Junior, and Dave started to smell something.

"Ugh!" Dave said in disgust. "What is that?"

Noah checked Owen. "It's not him, surprisingly."

Ezekiel smelled himself causing Junior to look at him weird. Then was a sound was heard.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, right?" asked Ezekiel.

"No, you weren't." Junior replied.

"It sounds like splashing." said Dave.

"And where there splashing there's water and where there's water there's hippos. Come on!" Noah said as they ran towards the sound, soon they were by a river and saw a herd of hippos.

Corey seize the opportunity and took two pictures.

"Were good, now lets head back to the others." said Corey as they ran back.

 **Laney, Gwen, Kitty, Emma, Zoey, Sky**

"You actually fought a giant mutant plant?" Sky asked Zoey.

"Yep. His was Larry or Laura I think, because it did laid an egg." Zoey pondered.

"Wow. Do you even do gymnastics?" asked Sky.

"I never really thought about it." Zoey replied.

"Maybe you should try it sometime," Sky said. "just a suggestion."

 **Zoey: When weren't doing challenges, me and Sky have been talking a lot lately. Don't get me wrong I love Mike, but it kind of nice to talk to another girl.**

Movement was then heard in the tall grass causing all the girls to freeze.

"What's that?" asked Gwen.

The movement got closer and closer and it was revealed to be a baby elephant and it's mom.

"Oh, it's just elephants ." Laney says relieved.

"Awwww!" Kitty cooed at the baby. "He so cute."

"How can you be sure if it's a he?" asked Sky curiously.

"What does it matter let's just take a picture and head back." said Emma.

Gwen took two pictures. "Got it."

Just then another rustle was heard and it revealed to Corey, Junior, Noah, Owen, Dave and Ezekiel.

"Oh it just you guys." Laney said.

"Yeah, we got a photo of the hippos." Corey panted.

"And for some reasons we saw the Wolves getting chase by gorillas." Noah added.

"We got hippos,and elephants so far we just need…" Sky was cut off when Mac, Mike and Trent who were panting.

"Cool you guys are back." Corey said.

"Yeah," said Mac "Cody got two shots of lions, we still got find hyenas."

Corey gulped.

"So where is Cody?" asked Gwen

"What are you talking about he's right—" Mac turned around and sees he really not there. "Where is he?"

"Wasn't Sammy with you guys to?" asked Laney.

"We must've gotten separated while we were running." Trent says.

"We gotta find them, cmon." said Mike as they ran off.

 **Cody and Sammy**

"So, do you think we can make it out of here without being mauled by hyenas or something?" Sammy asked Cody as they walked through the tall grass of the savannah.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I know a thing or two about animals, I mean, I'm not an expert but I can manage." Cody said giving her a sly grin. "Now my specialty is technology. Although, come to think of it, I haven't really shown that off a whole lot."

"Tech? That's so cool!" Sammy gushed. "I was going to try out for the school play but Amy got the lead before I could audition." She frowned. "So I did Tech Crew instead and I really liked it!" She sighed.

"Seriously?" Cody exclaimed. "That's so cool I was on Tech crew for my school play too! I'm also in charge of tech for Mike's performances and I do keyboard."

"Cool! I opened and closed the curtains. One time some of the tech people accidentally pulled the fire alarm and it went off. The whole school had to be evacuated and the fire department came it was really funny! Until Amy told everyone it was my fault." Sammy sighed.

"Man your sister is a real jerk! I watched your season and I'm glad you poisoned her with that apple!" Cody chuckled. "Kinda like Snow White and the seven dwarves. I guess you're fairest in the land and Amy is the evil queen." He joked.

The two shared a laugh and continue walking until Cody felt something painful.

"OW!" Cody jumped and held his butt.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked concern.

"I just felt something stung my butt!" Cody replied.

Sammy checked him and saw…"There a barb in your butt!" She gasped.

"What?" Cody turned his head and saw a barb sticking out of his butt. "Oh my God there is. Where did that come from?"

Cody and Sammy then saw a porcupine who was startled by their noise.

"Huh? And Noah says porcupines can't shoot that far." Cody said deadpanned.

"Okay, now you hold still." Sammy said. "I'm gonna try to pull it out."

"Wait what? Ow!" Cody jumped as Sammy tried to pull the barb out.

"Hey easy with that." Cody said.

"Please just let me…" Sammy continue trying to pulling causing Cody protest more. They kept doing for whole minute until they both fell with Sammy on top Cody.

They both just stared at each other and blushed until someone cleared their throat. They look up and see Mac smirking.

"It's not you think!" Cody said quickly.

"Right. Found them guys!" Mac called out. Then everyone started appear out the bushes. Some of the boys started to snickered at what they saw.

"Nothing happened." Cody said as he and Sammy quickly got up both blushing in embarrassment. "We were just...uh"

"Look dude, if you wanted to be alone," Mike tease while Corey was snickering, "all you had to do was ask."

"You sly dog." Trent smirked.

"Oh shut up. It was nothing like that. Sammy here, was just trying to...GAH!" Cody yelled as he turned and saw Sammy smirking while holding the barb she finally pulled out.

"Ow." Cody squeaked.

"Now that's settled, we still got to look for hyenas." said Noah. "Let's go."

Corey groaned at that and they fled.

 **Cody: As embarrassing as that was it was kind of nice to talk to Sammy, she is pretty hot. But about her evil sister, she really needs to stand up to her. (sigh) How I can even say** **that, I can't even stand to a fangirl.**

* * *

 **(Montage)**

The Wolves managed to lose the gorillas and decided to split up into three groups.

Jo, Courtney, Duncan, Eva went to go look for chimps and almost lost the camera but managed to get a picture.

Lighting, Scott and Topher were getting chased by a pack of leopards while Amy and Anne Maria were swooned by Justin who was admiring himself in the mirror.

Heather, Alejandro, Trina, and Scarlett were trying to get a picture of a cheetah but they were running to fast so they couldn't get a shot. On the other hand,Sierra was daydreaming about a certain techno geek.

The Panthers took care of the rhino thanks to Dawn who had calmed it down. Then they realized their in the center of the savanna where there were animals everywhere. So they split to finish faster.

MacArthur, Sanders, Leshawna saw a herd of zebras and took two snapshots.

Cameron, Beth, Brick took a picture of a giraffe while Dawn was feeding it.

The Lions were almost done they just needed to find hyenas. Soon they saw a pack of them feeding on a zebra carcass. This caused Dave to faint and Gwen to almost barfed. Mac managed to get two shots without alerting them and they quickly ran away with Owen carrying Dave.

 **(Montage ends)**

* * *

 **(Chris and Chef)**

Chris and Chef was observing everything from a helicopter and sees that everyone has finished.

Chris pulled out his megaphone. _"Okay people I'm getting bored, so I'm gonna make this challenge a bit quicker. First team who makes it back to the plane with any pictures win! So hurry up!"_

* * *

 **(Lions)**

"We got all we need," said Mac, "let's head back."

"Uh, guys." Cody said nervously and pointed to the opposite direction everyone looked in horror and saw a stampede of wildebeests heading straight towards them.

"RUN!" Corey yelled as everyone ran as fast they can while screaming.

 **(Wolves)**

"Stupid cats!" Scott grumbled as he was covered in claw marks. "Why couldn't we go after the chimps?"

"It could not have been any than getting a perfect shot of a cheetah while it's always running." Alejandro said annoyingly.

"Stop whining already. We got all the animals we need so let's head back to the plane now before anyone else get there." Jo said.

"Fine." said Scott. "But I'm pretty sure the others teams are way behind."

Suddenly the Lions sped right past them screaming.

"And there's go are lead." said Heather.

"Why didn't Cody stopped to say hello?" asked Sierra.

The Wolves then saw the stampede heading straight towards them. This cause the Wolves to scream and run.

 **(Panthers)**

"We got rhinos, zebras, and giraffes." Shawn checked the cameras. "That's only three, what else are we missing?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. Lets just had before—" MacArthur was cut off when the Lions ran by screaming soon followed by the Wolves.

"And there's goes our lead." Sanders said

"What's up with them?" asked Geoff. Then they heard rumbling and saw the stampede.

"STAMPEDE! RUN!" D.J yelled as everyone ran away screaming.

* * *

 **(Plane) Chris and Chef**

Chris and Chef were waiting by the plane for the teams drinking lemonade.

"Strong chance that the lions or hyenas got them." said Chris

"Possibly." Chef replied and took a sip of his drink.

Just then the Lions were the first ones to arrive and was also out of breath.

Mac went up to them and panted. "Here." He said as gave the bag of the cameras to Chris.

Chris inspected them and started to pictures as just as the other two teams arrived.

"Oh good," Chris said. "You all made it back."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Scott said who was out of breath.

"Actually you're going to be disappointed because the Lions were the first one to arrive with all their pictures, so they win the challenge." Chris announced which caused the Lions to cheered in victory.

Mac gave Alejandro a mocking salute causing him to glare.

"Wolves you came in second so you are today winners/losers. Panthers you guys came in last so sending someone home."

The Panthers groan at that.

"Is what I would have said if it wasn't a reward challenge." Chris chuckled. "Psyche."

At that the Panthers cheered in relief.

* * *

 **(First Class)**

The Lions had received a new hot tub for the reward and Macand Cody jumped in.

Mac sighed. "Yeah right back to where we belong."

"I hear ya man." Cody replied as he took a bite of a cookie.

"So did you talk to any of the other guys about our alliance yet." Mac asked.

"No not yet." Cody says. "I'm going to do it when I see a chance."

"Better hurry because you know who is catching on to us." Mac said.

Cody nodded.

 **Mac: Al is going trying to use some of his old tricks again like he did in season three. But he has no idea…**

 **Alejandro: ...who he's dealing with.**

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

"Well I said this has been an interesting day." Chris said. "Will Al and Mac rivalry continue to develop? Will The Panthers ever come out of loserdom? What more challenges do we have? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!"

* * *

 **Well there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry about the montage, I just wanted to update again. Anyway please review and let me know who Mac is. See ya! Ghost Warrior out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Here is chapter 7! It's kind of a throwback challenge but at a different place and it might be a quick chapter so I'm sorry if it is. Anyway I think someone figured out Mac who is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7-It's a Long Way Down!

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the All-Stars. Our teams went on a safari, taking pictures and disturbing local wildlife. We had some interactions and a lot of animal attacks, even including a stampede. Bit of advice never do flash photography around animals (chuckles). In the end the Killer Lions had claimed victory. The Screaming Panthers would be sending someone if it wasn't a reward challenge. Who will be next on the chopping block? Find out here on TOTAL...DRAMA...REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!"

 **(INTRO CUE)**

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

A normal day in loser class.

Heather punched a wall out of steer frustration. "I am sick of losing to that team of losers every time!"

"A team of losers who've won 3 of the 5 challenges up to this point." Courtney pointed out. "You're clearly underestimating them Heather."

 **Heather: I am not underestimating them, like Courtney they won more than both teams. During the past seasons, my teams are always on top but this time were not. Something is going on with that other team.**

The Panthers were sulking also.

MacArthur was frustrated. "This is what like our third loss?"

"Fourth loss." Bridgette corrected.

MacArthur groaned at that and got up. "Listen up team, we need to step up our game meaning we need to come up with strategies. "

"Is that another way to say you want to be leader." Sanders said.

"I don't see anyone else standing up?" MacArthur shrugged.

Jasmine stood up. "What makes you think you'll be a good leader."

"Are you trying to challenge me?" MacArthur took a step closer to her just as the plane started to shake violently. "What's going on?"

"That's mostly just turbulence." Cameron said and noticed the hole open up again causing everybody to scream and hold to something.

"Losing ...GRIP!" Sam nearly got sucked out of the plane. "Somebody, anybody help!"

"I got you Sam!" Brick said as he grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him back in.

"Please stay put!" Sanders shoved a large crate into the wall to block the hole, allowing everyone to breathe.

Sam was shaking back and forth.

* * *

 **(First Class)**

Things were more peaceful with the Lions in first class.

Gwen peacefully downed a chocolate being offered by a flight attendant. "Well, winning still has its perks.

"I hear ya." Laney downed a few chocolates of her own "So where do you think we're gonna end up next?"

"Pretty much somewhere dangerous." Gwen said, then looked over at Cody and Sammy who were joking with each other.

"So when we got out of the ball and Sierra stuck her gum in my ear!" Cody said, finishing the story from World Tour. Sammy giggled, with a tad bit of blush on her cheeks.

 **Gwen: "I'm no matchmaker but I know a crush when I see one." she smirked.**

Mike was beatboxing the song _Who Is It_ by Michael Jackson to Zoey then stopped. "As I kept going I just sang and just continued doing it."

"Wow, and dancing too?" Zoey asked curiously.

"No that was long back, like after I met him." Mike said and received several gasps. He turned around and saw his whole team (except for Mac, Cody, Corey, and Laney) staring at him surprised.

"What?" said Mike.

"You actually met _the_ Michael Jackson?" asked Kitty.

"Uh yeah," replied Mike.

"I don't buy it." Noah said.

"Noah!" said Emma

"What? I'm just saying it's not easy to meet one of the greatest singers of all time." said Noah in defence.

"Did you get his autograph?" asked Owen.

"Oh yeah." said Mike as he pulled out his black fedora and showed him the autograph. "He signed my fedora, I just couldn't wear it back then because of mine...um."

"Because of your MPD." Trent finished.

Mike nodded as Zoey put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, I met him at the signing of his _Invincible_ album when I was like 8 and I even got a picture with him." Mike said as he pulled out of a younger Mike and Michael Jackson.

"No way." Dave said as he saw the picture.

"Yeah pretty much the greatest moment of my life." said Mike.

"Alright, I believe you now." said Noah.

 **Mike: One time I was bored then I just started singing and then I sounded just like him, I think I was singing in the shower. (pauses) Crap! (He runs out.)**

* * *

After Mike ran out Alejandro watched the whole thing.

"Spying aren't we?" Alejandro turned around and saw Mac behind with arms crossed. "Last time economy class is that way." Mac pointed the other way.

"Alright fine, but just so you know, you got off lucky on the last challenge." Alejandro said.

"No, you got lucky on the talent show." Mac said. "We should of won that challenge."

"Well you're in first class now and I'm sorry if my team is better than your pathetic team."

Alejandro says.

"It's not, now like I said before loser class is that way." said Mac pointed the other way.

"Enjoy your victory...while it lasts." Alejandro said as he walked away.

"I look forward to it, Al." Mac says as Alejandro's eye twitched.

 **Mac: Seriously what is that dude's deal?**

* * *

Devin looked out the window and noticed something. "Whoa, is that Mount Everest?"

" _Attention passengers, in preparation for landing please unbuckle your seatbelts and head for the cargo hold."_ Chris through the intercom.

* * *

 **(Cargo Hold)**

Soon everyone made their way to the cargo hold waiting for the next part.

"Okay now what?" asked MacArthur.

Her answer soon came when they were dropped from the plane down into the snowy peaks, crashing a thick blanket of snow.

Shawn recovered first and looked up and saw Jasmine falling towards him. "I gotcha babe!"

So she landed on his head and sighed in relief. "Thanks Shawnie."

"No problem." He muffled from below.

Mac popped up from the snow. "I take it, that happens a lot too."

"Pretty much." said Cody

 **Cody: How come none of us see things coming?**

Chris then floated down on his parachute, his soft voice. "Hello everyone and welcome to our next destination, Mount Everest! We're in avalanche territory so you might keep it down!"

"Can you speak up please?!" Sam yelled only to be silenced by Brick and Mike.

"Welcome to today's challenge." Chris said. "It's pretty much a throwback, it's waiting for you down the hill."

"How are we supposed to get down there?" asked Dave.

Chris smiled evilly. "Like this." He blew an airhorn and intentionally caused an avalanche, engulfing everyone and sweeping everyone down the mountain.

Chris burst out laughing. "That was AWESOME!"

 **Noah: You just had to ask Dave!**

Sam was struggling up the mountain when he caught a whiff of something. "I smell…"

"FOOD!" Owen yelled as he ran up to a number of piles of raw meat and started eating.

"Hey easy tiger," Chris stopped him. "Don't think of this as raw meat, that raw building material. I'm sure you guys remember this challenge."

Chef popped up from the meat. "Shut up und stuff it!"

"Classic, Chef. Each team must make a gigantic sausage by shoveling their piles of meat into the grinder, push it down and grind the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing all without losing a finger or a toe." Chris explained.

"Sausages?! Ew!" Emma said in disgust as some of the other girls agreed.

"Count yourself lucky you're not making hot dogs," said Chris. "Since they are more of you your sausages will be twice as big. You're gonna have to shovel fast or you could get stuck with an incomplete sausage which is gonna be a lot harder to ride down the hill."

Cameras have panned to a really smooth looking hill real easy to slide down.

"Uh, no. Not that hill."

The cameras have switched to a very rocky one, that looked impossible to slide down.

"That's the spot!"

"The contestants' faces were of shock and fear at the danger of the hill.

"Of course." Dave muttered.

"There will be prizes for those who make it down alive and there will be a punishment for one sorry loser on the last place team." Chris said as Chef held it up. " Behold, the penalty hosen." Chris blew the horn. "Now go!"

The teams got moving quickly.

* * *

 **(Wolves)**

"Alright, three guys shovel, three guys stuff and two guys grind." Jo said. "I am not losing again."

"Yeah whatever I call dibs on grinding." Scott said as he ran to switch only to be shoved by Lighting.

"If anyone is doing that its Lighting." said as he and Scott started fighting over it.

"Will you two stop?!" Courtney yelled. "You both can do the grinding. Me, Heather and Jo will shovel and…"

"I'll stuff, it's pretty much the easiest job." Trina cut her off.

"Fine, let's get to it." Jo said.

"Forget it, shoving meat into the grinder is dangerous." said Heather.

"Please don't start that and just get shoving." said Courtney as she fling meat onto the machine right by Heather.

"I'm just sayi-" Heather tried to continue to make excuses but she was cut off by…

"SHOVE IT!" yelled some of her teammates.

* * *

 **(Lions)**

Mac stood on the grinder. "Ok guys, I have a plan, Junior and Cody your on the grinder."

Junior rubbed his hands in excitement. "Sweet!"

"Mike, Corey, Trent ou guys are with me on shoveling. With four people we can move quicker." said Mac.

"Yes sir." said Corey mockingly.

"Gwen, Emma, Kitty, you ladies are on stuffing. Noah, Sky, Zoey you're on shoving. Dave, you and Zeke make sure Owen stays away from the meat."

"Already working on it." said Dave as he and Ezekiel were holding Owen back.

 **Cody: Back at home, Mac is one of the brains of the boys, always coming up with good ideas. But sometimes it makes him act like he's a leader. Oh boy.**

* * *

 **(Panthers)**

The Panthers were already ahead, their sausage was almost done.

MacArthur was shoving the meat down, as she did it she caught a whiff of it and almost barfed.

"Uh less stalling, more packing." said Sanders as she was shoveling.

"Hey at least I'm doing something." MacArthur says as she pointed to Dawn who was meditating.

"Just let her be, we're almost done." said Bridgette.

"Come one keep going. We're nearly there." said DJ as he was shoveling fast.

Soon they finished their sausage and went quickly down the hill right before Chris could say.

"I forgot to mention, you might wanna watch for snow leopards! They have a strong smell for meat!" said Chris as he looked down the hill.

* * *

"Now he tells us?!" MacArthur barked.

"Focus." Sanders pointed to a leopard who was in front of them.

"Everyone duck!" Jasmine yelled as everyone duck except for Sam.

"What duck?" Sam said right before he was attacked by the snow leopard and fell off the sausage.

"SAM!" yelled Cameron.

* * *

 **(Lions)**

"Alright, how's our sausage doing?" Mac looked up and his jaw dropped. "What the…?!"

As it turns out, Owen had managed to eat straight out of the grinder again. "So spicy." He moaned.

Noah slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Oh come on!" Mac said turn to Dave and Zeke who was laying on the ground. "You guys we're supposed to watch him!"

"He farted his way out, eh. That's why Dave's twitching." said Ezekiel as he pointed to Dave who indeed was twitching.

"We'll this is a disaster, we have no sausage thanks to Owen, and the Wolves are ahead, now what?" said Emma.

Suddenly both Noah and Corey got different ideas. Noah brought his up. "We'll do what I did last time, we'll ride Owen down."

"Well it looks like it worked last time, what the heck." Gwen said as she got on Owen followed by everyone while Corey was whispering something to Mike who responded with a thumbs up and both of them started to sneak over to the Wolves.

 **Corey:(smirks) Time for my revenge.**

Trina was finishing stuffing her team's sausage until Mike came up to her.

"Uh hi Trina." said Mike.

"What are you doing here?" asked Trina angrily.

"I was just wondering if you were-HOLY COW! Is that Nick Malorie skydiving towards us." Mike yelled as he poked up to the sky.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Trina said in joy as she looked up while Corey seized his opportunity as he cut a hole in the Wolves sausage with a needle.

Trina realized there was nothing there and growled. "That's not funny!" She hissed at MIke.

Mike chuckled sheepishly. "Oh sorry. Just thought I saw him, well see ya." Then he ran off back to his team along with Corey.

 **Trina: I swear there's always something weird about that guy.**

* * *

"All aboard the wiener express." Noah said as the team hopped on Owen and head downhill.

"Come one people! Let's move!" said Jo as the Wolves got on their sausage and headed to catch up.

While they were sliding down their sausage started to leak meat out causing it to get smaller.

Duncan took notice of this. "Uh we're leaking meat!"

"How the heck did that happen?!" said Courtney in frustration.

"Guys! Slope!" Topher pointed to it.

The Wolves soon flew off it and hoped they would land gracefully….

….unfortunately as they landed, they tumbled down the rest of the hill.

 **Trina: How the heck did we get a hole? I made sure that—(pauses then realizes)COREY!**

Soon, the Panthers reached the bottom of the hill followed by the Lions and the Wolves who came tumbling down.

"Alright, you all made it Panthers take first, Lions second and Wolves last." Chris said. "But it seems that you face some casualties." He chuckled.

Sam then came sliding down the hill covered in claw marks. "Did we win?" He groaned and collapsed.

"Medic!" Chris yelled as some interns went to Sam. "Anyway, onto the next challenge: the good ole german dance challenge."

This caused some of the contestants to complain until Chris shushed them. "Enough whining! Rules are still the same, competitors must learn and perform a traditional german dance on this very platform. The mats are also rigged again to deliver a painful jolt to you and hilarious to me every time one of you missteps on the platform or if I need to laugh. Last team standing wins!"

"So there's no advantage this time?" asked Gwen.

"Nope." Chris replied. "Just a penalty for the losers, so who's dancing and this time 5 from two teams and 4 from the other."

Mac, Cody, Noah, Mike, and Junior step up for the Lions, then Sanders, Jasmine, Brick, and MacArthur for the Panthers, while Scott, Alejandro, Duncan, Jo, and Lighting step up for the Wolves.

"Alright, Panthers here is your Swedish hats." Chris said as he tossed them the hats.

MacArthur caught hers. "I have to wear this?" She groans.

"Lions here are your helmets." Chris tossed them sturdy hats, and Junior quickly found a problem with them.

"These weigh like a ton." Junior commented.

"Yes they do." said Chris then turned to the Wolves. "Wolves since you guys were last one of you still has to wear the penalty hosen. So who's gonna be?"

Jo, Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro shared a look and pointed to Lighting. "He will!"

"Hey!" Lighting said offended.

"Well I was gonna give it to him but since you all want him to...Scott it is." Chris announced and toss it to him.

Jo, Duncan, Alejandro shared a laugh at Scott misfortune.

"Oh come on!" Scott yelled.

 **Cody: So glad that's not me this time.**

* * *

Soon enough the teams were on their mats and practicing.

Mike looked over at Scott and couldn't stop laughing. "Oh man! How is the hosen treating ya?"

Scott was now clad in the penalty hosen. "It's like someone gave my wedgie a wedgie!"

Chef blew on a gigantic horn to shush them. "For those of you that don't know that's German for shut up! Follow my lead and you won't have your insides...yet. Right knee up, left arm swing, stomp, hop, slap your hide, kick your butt, jump and clap. Now let's get started!"

"Man this is stupid." Mac grumbled to himself as he continued dancing.

"Just follow my lead." Mike whispered and started tapping his feet and was soon followed by Mac, Cody, Noah and Junior.

Scott started laughing at it causing them to glare.

"Ignore him and just keep going." Mac said.

"I must agree with Scott," said Alejandro. "that dance is pretty pathetic."

Mac scoffed at the insult. "The only thing pathetic is that insult, so do us a favor and stay on your team Al."

"I prefered if you do not call me that name please," said Alejandro.

"What?" asked Mac. "What's wrong with that name?"

 **Alejandro: It appears to me that he doesn't know that I despise being called…'Al'!**

 **Mac: I know he hates being called Al that's why I'm saying it every chance I get.**

"You know Cody, I think you like a certain someone," said Noah. "and it isn't Gwen."

"What?! No I don't!" Cody responded while blushing.

"Really? Did anyone listen to me when I said Alejandro and Heather liked each other? No. Did they end up swapping spit on a volcano? Yes." Noah reminded.

Cody just groaned and continued dancing.

 **Noah: He digs her.**

"Wassup with you and that new guy?" Duncan asked Alejandro.

"Yeah, giving the enemy a prep talk not cool." said Jo.

"Have no worry Jo." Alejandro reassured . "Mac seems like the only reason his team is winning."

 **Duncan: From what I saw he's not lying.**

"Okay, I'm starting to get tired of this." said MacArthur.

"Looks like it's time to test this baby out." Chris said before he a button on his remote to electrocute everyone on the spot.

"Another thing we didn't see coming." Cody moaned.

Chris shocked them again. "Alright people, challenge time! The last person on their platforms wins for their team."

He then raised the platforms up for the first round, with Sanders against Jo, Mac against Brick, Cody against Scott, Mike against Duncan, Lighting against Jasmine, MacArthur against Junior, and Noah against Alejandro.

As they battled it out, Jasmine received a slap from Lighting who in return gave him... "Take that!" a swift kick sending him flying off the platform.

Mike and Duncan battled it out for a moment until Mike managed to swing in a strong slap in causing Duncan to fall off the platform.

Junior aimed a slap at MacArthur only to miss "Uh…" he then got slapped by MacArthur causing him to fall off into the snow face first.

Mac saw what happened and then turned to Brick. "Sorry man, but.." He then gave him a hard slap causing him to fall off with a painful groan.

Alejandro managed to get Noah off the platform with a strong kick.

Sanders and Jo battled for a minute until Sanders got shocked again causing her unconscious form to fall off the platform and causing Jo to laugh victorious.

Cody was dodging Scott's slaps which was starting to frustrate him. "Stay still!" Scott yelled.

"Come on Scott!" yelled Courtney. "Hit him!"

Scott turned to her. "Hey it's not as easy as it looks—AAH!" He yelled as Cody knocked him off while falling into the snow.

This caused Courtney to facepalmed.

* * *

It's now the semi final round with Mac vs MacArthur, Cody vs Alejandro, and Jo vs Jasmine.

 **Cody: Alejandro?! Again?!**

"Uh Chris?" asked Mike. "Who am I supposed to fight."

"Well since the fight all even, I guess you can sit the rest of the challenge out." replied Chris.

Mike shrugged and jumped off the platform.

"Now begin!"

The last three groups started to slap to death.

Jo and Jasmine were slapping vigorously, suddenly Jasmine started to lose her footing and grabbed on to Jo for support but she was too heavy for her and they both fell off the platforms.

"Well, that was quick." Chris comment.

Cody was dodging Alejandro's hits and was struggling a bit.

"Come on Cody! You got this!" Trent cheered.

"Take care of that eel!" said Noah.

"Do you hear that?" said Alejandro tauntingly. "They really think you can win, it'll just be a repeat of last time."

This suddenly made Cody really angry."Why you-Take that!" Cody gave him a very hard slap that caused Alejandro to fall off the platform.

"You had this coming for FIVE SEASONS!" Cody yelled as he jumped onto Alejandro.

"YEAHH!"

"GO MAN!"

"GO CODY!"

Everyone continued to cheer as Cody repeatedly slapped Alejandro furiously.

 **Alejandro: Okay how did that twerp get so strong?!**

 **Cody: During my absences instead of video games I've been exercising, and I got good results. (He flexes a muscle). Thanks Mac.**

While MacArthur was watching in shock, Mac seized his opportunity and knocked her off the platform.

"Alright, looks like there's one last competitor standing so the Lions win again!" Chris declared.

The Lions cheered in victory while Cody continued to slap Alejandro.

"Okay dude that's enough! Cody stop!" Corey said as he and Trent pulled Cody off of Alejandro.

"Sorry man. But it looks like you had it coming." Corey said to Alejandro who just groaned.

"Alright Lions a freshly cooked dinner is waiting for you in first class. Panthers you guys are in not winner and total loser class. Wolves one of you guys is taking the drop of shame but do to Sam's major injuries he's going home." Chris said as he pointed to Sam who was now in a body cast.

Sam muffle something through his cast but no one could understand him.

* * *

 **(First Class)**

"Guys be honest," said Cody as he was eating his food. "Do you think I went too far?"

"Beating up Al? No. Seems to me he had it coming." replied Mac.

"Yep and that was awesome what you did," said Mike.

"It did feel good finally letting it out." Cody agreed.

"I also seen you been getting busy." Corey said.

"What you talking about?" Cody asked confusingly.

"You and that girl Samey." Mac replied.

"First off: it's Sammy, second of all: there's nothing going on." Cody says.

"Uh huh." Mac said not buying it.

"I'm serious!" Cody said in defense.

 **Mac: Not buying it.**

 **Cody: Okay maybe I do kind of have a thing for Sammy, but if Sierra finds out she'll flip.**

 **Trina: Corey may have gotten away with this one. But he will not keep this victory for long!**

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

Chris chuckles. "I'm really liking this girl. Will this sibling battle continue? Will there be any more throwback challenges? What will be our next destination? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA…. REVENGE OF THE ALL STARS!"

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 7, I hope you like it. Like I said before someone figured out who Mac is. I'm thinking about either doing a aftermath or not what you think. One more thing where a trivia game be at? Well see ya! Ghost Warrior out!**


End file.
